You are my sickness
by sherlockfangirl135
Summary: Eren is head over heels for Levi. But Levi doesn't feel the same way, not until Eren is severely injured. He goes to tell Eren only to find that Eren has lost all memoery of everything, and Levi. Can the captain win Eren over all over again, while competing with certain others? There will be other drama too, including a certain broken wall. ErenXLevi. READ THE WARNINGS! Slow build.
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening my fellow fan girls/fanboys! How are we all? I basically just love Ereri, and fanfiction, so here we are. This WILL be very slow building, but end with romance, and there WILL be angst, gore, bad language and implied sexual abuse. What can I say it's SNK? So I will TRY to update every week or so, but there will be exceptions. I also promise to finish this. So there.**

 **I look forward to watching these two fall for each other all over again with you, and hope you enjoy the ride as much as I will. Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer- none of these characters are mine, sadly**.

 **This, and a select other chapters will contain the same scene from** **both** **characters points of view, just be warned. Please** **remember** **to review**!

XXX

You are my sickness- chapter 1.

 **Sometimes we waste too much time thinking about someone, that doesn't thing about us for a second.**

Levi tossed over on the floor, and pulled his blanket over his muscular form again. The wind was blowing up a storm outside his shared room in the headquarters, and the distant crack of trees could be heard breaking outside in the forest. Rain was drumming on the shutters, adding to the rather mundane mood.

Erwin could be heard snoring ever so slightly next to him, his steady breathing becoming some why of a lullaby to Levi. But, try as he might, he could not sleep. The weeks events had caught up on him, and how his friend had fallen asleep was beyond Levi. The smell of corpses was still rooted up his nose, and the taste of copper blood was still painted on his lips. Although he had seen countless battles, witnessed thousands slaughtered, it never, ever, got any easier.

Erwin signed in his sleep and rolled over, facing Levi. He was mumbling incoherent words, a faint scowl on his face. Maybe he wasn't sleeping too soundly then. Levi looked at Erwin, and grinned subconsciously. Although they would never admit it- (well Levi wouldn't- Erwin may) they were best friends thick and thin. Where Erwin went Levi followed, and vice versa. The two of them were the strongest humanity had ever encountered.

Erwin started to moan, and his brow furrowed. Levi nudged him with his foot silently, trying to wake him up. It didn't work. Levi knew that soon Erwin would start screaming soon if he didn't wake him up, so he sat up and slapped his friend in the face.

That did work, and soon Erwin's big blue eyes were blinking confusedly up at him.

"Levi? Oh God- sorry. Did I wake you up?" He rubbed his head but didn't bother sitting up.

"No Commander, I was awake already. Are you ok?" Levi stated unemotionally, and he allowed his body to flop back down so he was lying next to his friend.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Levi, and drop the formalities here, just call me Erwin, Commander sounds so..." he paused trying to find the right word, "proper."

"I'm dreading tomorrow Erwin." Levi sighed, pronouncing Erwin's name like it was some sort of curse word that teenagers were proud to use secretly, behind adults backs.

"Me too. Although I love this job, I never enjoy seeing people die." Erwin smiled sadly at Levi, who's hair kept on flopping over his nose. Levi pulled it away for what felt like the tenth time already and looked at the floor.

"Me neither." There was silence for a few seconds, of both men staring awkwardly at each other, then Erwin broke the silence.

"Goodnight Levi. I know this goes without saying , but be careful tomorrow. Don't get eaten." Levi nodded still refusing to crack a smile. "You too Erwin. I would struggle without you to help me do the paperwork."

Erwin grinned, knowing this was Levi for I care about you and want you around. He closed blue his eyes knowing his grave companion was still watching him, and snuggled, (if a mass man slaughtering, commander of the strongest army on Earth, titan massacring fully grown man can snuggle) further down under his blanket. Levi sighed and also snuggled further down, just as there was a particularly loud roll of thunder.

 **XXXX**

The next morning was still grey- with rain pouring down outside like some sort of bad omen. The scout regiment was silent, especially Levi Squad. The statistics had been run through, and Commander Erwin had predicted at least 40% of people would die out on the mission today.

Eren Jäeger was particularly quiet, looking down at his uniform boots and fiddling with his brass key that constantly hung round his neck. Levi noted however, that whenever he adverted his eyes to someone else, Eren could be seen staring at the shorter man with a hazy smile on his face. Levi mentally shook his head with this boy, he had been acting really rather oddly the past few weeks.

Mikasa was watching Eren carefully, and Levi was almost (almost) touched by the love in her eyes for him. He knew, as did most of the Survey Corps, that her love was unquieted. Eren clearly did hold affection for her, but not the type she felt for him or wanted.

Hanji was playing with her breakfast, fiddling with the spoon and nocking it against her glasses. Levi looked around for Erwin, and found him sitting by the window, gazing over the flat plains. Levi walked over and sat down, coughing to announce his presence. Erwin looked up, but didn't even give Levi a smile. Levi knew that something wasn't good instantly.

"Look at everyone Captain. They have lost hope. I can't lead an army that's depressed." He groaned. Levi looked, and he was right. The only person that had a smile on their face was Ymir, who had just placed a kiss on Christa's cheek. The smile didn't last long.

"Talk to them Erwin. Maybe you could lift the brats spirits. The lazy buggers need it if they are gunna live today." This was met by a half hearted hollow laugh, and Erwin looked back down at his food.

"Nobody's gunna live today. Look at them Levi. Fifteen, fourteen some of them. What ever possessed them to join up. It's different when it's Adults, but children. How can I lead these kids into battle, knowing they will be eaten alive? I can't lie Levi."

Levi thought about this. Erwin was right, Levi did hold more affection towards the younger recruits than the adults, some of them he even felt like a father figure to, he felt responsible for. That never stopped them getting killed though.

"I know Erwin. It's hard. But it's our job, and how can we win overall if we aren't prepared to loose other battles. We have to sacrifice something. And I agree, they are still children, some of the boys voices haven't even dropped yet, but there is nothing we can do except inspire them and give them hope." Levi finished his small speech, but Erwin still looked down.

"I know. And I will try. Do you think, maybe just this once, you can give me a hug Levi." Erwin whispered guilty. Levi was shocked at this request, at the end of the day, Erwin was higher in rank than he, and Levi had always assumed that Erwin wasn't one for physical interaction, just like Levi.

Everything in Levi screamed NO! DON'T DO IT, IT WILL HURT YOU! But he knew that as a friend he had to do this. He was so scared because whenever he got close to anyone, they died. That was why Levi was so hostile, to protect those he loved.

So he nodded and, making sure no one was watching, he carefully shuffled closer to his tall friend and awkwardly rapped his toned arms around him. Erwin instantly responded, and he brought Levi close and buried his head into his shoulder. Levi could feel Erwin's sad smile, and he was shocked to be honest. How good this felt. He could not remember the last time he actually hugged somebody, but it wasn't within the last 10 years. He nuzzled into his friends hair and smiled ever so slightly himself.

Erwin put his mouth to Levi's ear, and whispered : "Thanks Levi. I know you must hate this, but I can't help it." Levi was deeply saddened by this, the taught that Erwin believed Levi was repulsed by any of this was depressing.

Erwin, after on last squeeze, broke away, and looked at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry." He muttered, before standing up and stretching. Levi was once again reminded how tall his friend was, and his grumpy scowl was reunited with his face once again.

Erwin walked over to the eating table, and Levi could see an instant change. Before he was Erwin, the man who was tired and sad for indirectly killing so many youths, but now he was Commander Smith, with a strait posture and confidence leaking out of him like a bad aroma. And Levi looked up to the both of them.

"RIGHT!" He hollered, and all the scouts jumped out of their skin. Levi stifled a laugh. Sasha had spilt milk all over Connie, and was currently trying to wipe it off him before he noticed.

"As you know, today we plan to take back the wall. So gear up and meet outside with your horses in ten minutes. Before you go, scouts, remember this. People will die today, it will happen and I can't lie to you. But know that all of you hold places in mine, and though you won't ever hear it from his mouth, Levi's hearts." Levi tutted at this, and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Erwin smiled.

"And we will remember you all as hero's who laid down their life for the glory of Humanity. We fight for freedom, and we shall die before we succeed, but with the help of you all, we will succeed. Humanity will win." He was getting worked up now, and Levi always found this slightly funny. Erwin always got carried away in his speeches. All the Scouts nodded, and solute with a loud YES SIR!, before running out the room with smirks of determination on their faces. Eren loitered behind a second longer, looking at Levi once again with what could only be described as perplexingly, then shrugged and ran out after his friends. Levi shook his head. That titan kid was weird.

Levi walked up to the commander, and nodded. "Good speech. It motivated me, and it will motivate them." Erwin nodded his appreciation before jogging out the room towards where the manover gear was kept. Levi stood there, alone in the room for a second, and mentally prepared himself for was was coming, then walked out after his friend.

 **XXX**

The horses were reckless, that much was clear. They were whinnying and snorting loudly, and Jean was trying- (but failing) to comfort them. Levi was stroking his and whispering soothing words to it, when Jäeger walked up to him. His arms were behind his back, but clearly fiddling with each other, and as usual his hair looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His eyes were nervous, and Levi already knew something was up. This couldn't be good. He looked around for Erwin, but saw him chatting to Connie, so he was alone. Trapped.

"What do you want Brat?" He groaned, not even bothering to look up frozen m his horse.

"Ahh- well, I wanted to speak to you Captain, if that's ok with you." Eren smiled nervously.

"No it's not, hurry up and spit it out." Levi stated, and Eren was visibly hurt.

"Ahhh, ok then. Well uh- I will cut to the chase I guess. I er, I have sort of- er, well the thing is-" Levi cut him off.

"What?"

"I have developed feelings for you Sir, over the past couple of months. And I know I am younger, but um, I really like-" Levi was not going to even let the poor kid finish, he went straight in for the kill. He had to put a stop to this. No matter what Eren reaction. The boy didn't know what he was saying.

"Shut it Yäeger, I have no interest in you or your so called 'feelings' Now concentrate on the mission, and stay away from me and never talk to me again unless instructed to do so. That clear?"

Eren's face fell, yet he did not look shocked in the slightest. Levi swore he could see tears bristling at his eyes.

"I said, is that clear?" Levi snapped. Eren jumped.

"Y-yes sir.

"Good. Now fuck off and concentrate on the mission. Understand?"

Eren was definitely crying now, and it was a really quite a sorry sight. He looked heartbroken in the very least. Still not shocked though.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Eren blubbered before turning on his heels and sprinting away as fast as he could, which was rather fast.

Levi shook his head and set out to find Erwin, this sort of thing always happens to him. He was so confused, what did Jäeger see in him? Though he wouldn't admit it even to himself- he was also feeling horrifically guilty, he was actually trying to protect the boy. Anyone who got close to Levi died, that was why he pushed everyone away. If only Eren could understand and not look so Goddamned heart broken.

"Levi? Is everything ok?" Erwin raised an eyebrow as Levi came over to him. Connie, realising he was not welcome anymore, left in a hurry.

"Eren Jäeger just confesses his 'feeelings' for me.' Levi stated, and he crossed his arms. Erwin's face widened in shock, and he stared at the little man before him with utter surprise.

"And? What did you say?'

Levi grinned, well, he turned up the corners of his mouth, which was as close as Levi could get to a grin. Erwin waited anxiously.

"I told him to go screw himself and never talk to me again unless told to."

Erwin sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Levi. Couldn't you have let him down a little bit easier? The poor boy."

Levi shrugged. "What's his feelings to me. I hope he chokes on them."

"Did he cry?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, it was embarrassing."

"God. Levi did it ever occur to you he could be in love. I did pick up on it you know. He is always looking at you with this utter sense of awe." Erwin frowned, clearly taking sides with Eren. This infuriated Levi even more.

"No actually it didn't. People, especially fifteen year olds, don't fall in love in the Survey Corps. It's a stupid thing to do." Levi almost yelled. The rest of the scouts had fallen silent now, but Eren, Armin, and Mikasa where nowhere to be seen.

"What are you all staring at? MOUNT YOUR HORSES YOU SWINES." Levi hollered, clearly getting worse by the minute. Erwin sighed, and knowing there was no reasoning with Levi while he was in this mood.

"AND SOMEONE FIND EREN, MIKASA AND ARMIN." He screamed, before mounting his own horse.

Sasha printed off towards HQ, her ponytail flapping out behind her as run. She returned about a minute later with a very angry Mikasa (who was shooting daggers at Levi), a very concerned Armin, who was hugging Eren, and a very red Eren, who had clearly been crying. Erwin let out a small gasp.

Avoiding any contact with anyone else, the three mounted their horses, and stayed as close as they could to each other, either for comfort out out of fear.

Erwin gave another mission debriefing, and one last hollering of "MOOVE OUT!", before the Survey Corps rode away from the safety of HQ, and out into war, Eren crying the whole time, and Levi silently watching him from his position.

 **XXXX**

 **ERENS POINT OF VIEW.**

"You gotta tell him Eren, what if something happens and he never knows?" Armin asked, sitting next Eren on the beds.

"Well I can't just waltz up to him and say 'Hey Levi! I have been in love with you for months! Have a nice day!" Eren groaned.

Mikasa sighed.

"That's not what Armin's trying to say and you know it. You don't have to do it Eren. There will always be other people to consider." She smiled sweetly at him, but Eren didn't catch on.

"Armin is right though. I can't hold it any anymore. It's too much." Eren nodded, and Armin smiled, relieved that Eren was seeing sense.

"Do it tomorrow, just before the mission so if it goes wrong, you can just escape and he will hopefully forget soon enough." Armin contemplated. Eren nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes that's a good plan. I don't think he will return my feelings, but what's the worst that can happen? He is Levi, but surely even he wouldn't scream at someone for falling in love." Mikasa winced at this, and buried her head in a pillow.

"I mean, he will probably terminate what little friendship we have, but that's ok, because I just want him to be happy, and if I am making him unhappy-" Armin cut off the blabbering brunette.

"Eren, I can see you are getting very stressed. Just calm down. We won't be far away." Armin smiled.

"Yeah. Imagine it though, me and Levi. He would kiss me before battles, and hold my hand while the two of us slaughter titans." Eren whispered dreamily. Mikasa's face was getting grumpier by the second at these comments.

The three discussed how it should be carried out, what should be said and alike till rather late, with the rain pounding down outside. Once Armin and Mikasa had fallen asleep, Eren laid awake, daydreaming about Levi's wonderful arms wrapping him in close hugs, and his stunning eyes softening at Eren's touch. His soft lips breathing the words "I love you Eren Jäeger."

 **XXX**

The morning had better weather, which was good for the mission. Armin and Mikasa spent about half an hour making Eren look 'hot', by spiking up his already messy hair, making him wash (for once), and shining his boots. Eren looked in a mirror, and tucking in his shirt, decided it was now or never.

He strutted down to breakfast, trying to Imamate the confident way Levi walked. (And Eren did know how Levi walked, he knew how Levi did everything, he had watched him so much.) he was met with a very depressing scene. No one in the room looked happy, and that was when Eren realised that today was the mission. Even Commander Erwin looked disheartened.

Eren looked around for the man he adored so much, and saw him walk over to the Commander, a rather pissed off expression on his face. (Don't get me wrong, Levi ALWAYS looked pissed, but Eren had realised that Levi expressed his feelings through body language and his eyes.)

The two chatted for a while, and then to Eren's horror, they hugged! Levi sat there, wrapping his arms around the Commander's waist and hips, and not around Eren's where they should be. It took everything in him not to cry and run out the room. They looked happy, the two of them, Erwin even had the nerve to whisper something in Levi's ear before they broke away. Eren hoped, he prayed they weren't in a relationship. All he wanted was Levi to be happy, but if that meant being with the Commander Erwin wasn't sure he could take it.

Sooner rather than later thank goodness, it was over, and The Commander started one of his long speeches. Normally these long shouts of encouragement excited Eren, but not today. All he could think about was Levi, who was standing not far away from Erwin with that scowl Eren had fallen in love with set on his face.

" But know that all of you hold places in mine, and though you won't ever hear it from his mouth, Levi's hearts." This DID catch Erens attention, and his head bolted upright. Was this true? Was there a place for him in Levi's heart? He looked over at the man, but could only detect annoyance and exasperation. Maybe not.

The rest passed quickly, as Eren was sent to gear up, he decided this was it. He was going to do it. Armin wished him luck, and Mikasa smiled glumly, only nodding once.

Eren stepped out to the stables, and breathed out deeply. It would be fine. Just fine. Levi wouldn't turn him down, he couldn't. It was fine.

Eren saw him across the yard, and shakily started walking up to him. This was it now, no turning back.

Levi looked up and saw him, and Eren could swear there was almost panic on his face. What was that about?

"What do you want Brat?" Levi grumbled. Eren loved that knick name for him, it made him all fuzzy inside, which sounded cheesy, but it was true.

"Well, I wanted to speak to you Captain, if that's ok with you?" Eren asked, and he tried his best to look hot but cute at the same time. Would Levi notice? Eren hoped he could.

"No it's not. Hurry up and spit it out." Levi growled. Eren ignored this tone, it was normally like Levi to be angry- so this must be going well- right?

"Well I will cut to the chase then..." Eren smiled, or tried his best to, considering the situation, he was so scared he didn't have full control over what was coming out of his mouth. Was he stuttering? He hoped not.

This was a bad bad idea- what was he doing? 'HELP ME!' Eren internally screamed- this was a bad idea! Why did he think Levi would like him back- oh God.

'It's ok.' His inner voiced soothed. 'Just keep going.'

"I have developed feelings for you Sir, over the past couple of months. And I know I am younger, but um, I really like-" Eren was just finding his feet when the Captain cut him off, and broke Eren's young heart.

"Shut it Yäeger, I have no interest in you or your so called 'feelings' Now concentrate on the mission, and stay away from me and never talk to me again unless instructed to do so. That clear?" Eren shattered inside. He wasn't shocked though. Why would Levi like a boy like him, when he could have a man like Erwin?

'I mustn't cry, not in front of Levi, I can't.' Eren thought, but it was so hard.

"I said- is that clear?" Levi barked, almost spitting in Eren's face.

"Y-yes sir." It was probably for the best really. Eren was just a pain to Levi, a pain in the ass.

""Good. Now fuck off and concentrate on the mission. Understand?" Eren couldn't remember any more after this sentence. Not a single thing.

As he walked off in a heartbroken daze, he could only feel the tears and the overwhelming feeling of pain and loss swarming his heart like a cavity that could not be treated. He vaguely remembered Armin and Mikasa, comforting him. Then the mounting of his horse, and that fear before a mission kicking in.

His only vivid memory, is his thoughts of how beautiful Levi looked sat on his horse, ready for battle, and praying that his Captain would make it to the end of the mission unscaved.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to upload- but basically I was really caught up with some issues, and just couldn't wright. Hope this was worth the wait! Thank you so much for everyone's reviews! Really didn't expect such an amazing audience!**

 **Love Sherlockfangirl135 xx**

 **Warnings- bad language, gore, mentions of mental disorders, and angst. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan, or Marco would still be alive.**

 **XXX**

Levi's mind was racing, sprouting out questions and probable answers like a printing press machine. Guilt and fondness were the only things he could feel, not the determination he knew he had to feel in order to stay alive in an attack. Although the countryside was flying by as he rode, all he could see was Eren's face, which was so shattered and heartbroken, Eren's hands which were shaking, and Eren's stunning green eyes, that begged for love.

Eren didn't understand, and Levi wished he could. He was doing it to protect Eren- because although he was sure that he did not hold romantic feelings for the boy (well, almost sure) he did care about him, and he couldn't..., he just couldn't bare to see someone he cared about die again.

Erwin was the only acceptation to this rule, because Erwin couldn't die. He was as strong as Levi, as smart, and as caring- he was just more outward about it. So Erwin wasn't going to die. Levi had already decided that. Eren however, was young, careless, and naive.

Erwin was riding next to him, his green cape flapping out behind him and his blue eyes set on the horizon. He was in Command mode now, where the only thing that mattered was winning and surviving this particular day. "Erwin,..." Levi yelled, to be heard over the racket of the horses.

"Yes Levi?" Erwin answered, a kindness rooted under his voice.

"I did it to protect Eren, will he understand that?" Erwin thought about this, and looked over at his friend.

"Probably not Levi, if I am honest. But know this, if he is in love, this won't stop him holding these regards for you." Levi's eyebrows rose, and he shook his head.

Erwin smiled sadly, but soon focused elsewhere as the wall could be seen up ahead.

Erwin barked the order to keep going, and stick to the plan. Luckily no titans had been encountered yet, which to be honest, was all to good to be true. It nerved Levi gratefully.

The mission had brought along about 250 odd scouts, and the plan was quite good. Armin and Erwin, with the help of Jean, had been up for three nights recently trying to come up with it, but if everything went right, it should go well.

The scouts were to split into five groups of around 50, and four of the groups were to drive the titans into a specifically large courtyard, where any surviving members from the four groups and the fifth group were to swoop down and kill them all. However, if there were any abnormals, they were to be killed straight away. Eren was to be in the fifth group, and, if given the order, he would change into a titan. That was a last means resort however, as it normally resulted in a very ill and tired boy at the end of it.

All in all, a fail safe plan. But the titans always managed to find a way to fail it.

Erwin hollered his orders, and pulled the trigger on his gun, sending a shooting cloud of green smoke weaving its ah into the sky. Soon the others followed, and Levi knew now to stop thinking about Eren. This was war now. He put on his game face, and went screaming with the rest of the Survey Corps, his best friend beside him, into battle.

Two hours later, all had somewhat gone well. The Scouts had been successful in driving the titans into the courtyard, with only (I say only, but compared to what the Scouts were used to this was a small number) 30% of troops dead so far. Levi and Erwin were currently standing on top of a church, looking over the courtyard. Although they were taking part in the front lines, the two had been forced to draw back as everything was actually under control for once. A handful of other recruits were waiting with them, some of them crying, others just staring out over the battlefield, some laughing.

Levi was watching Eren, and the way his sheer determination was killing the titans off one by one. Erwin had been right, although Eren had actually little skill in cutting them down, his absolute will to do so, and pure anger and hatred, somehow filled his body and allowed him to do so.

Mikasa and Armin we're closely nearby, watching his every move and calculating his every step. Levi pondered what they had been through with him, to make them so attached to the green eyed boy. He had read their military records of course, and seen how Eren and Mikasa had killed three fully grown men at just the age of nine, and Erens repeated violence record for protecting Armin against shallow minded swines. But for them to follow him into war like this, and protect him in the way they did, Levi commended them. That was real love and friendship, risking your life for the one you cared about.

Suddenly though, Levi's attention was stolen from Eren abruptly as a large abnormal- at least 40 meters, came sprinting down the road towards the carefully thought out procedure in the courtyard. Erwin and the others quickly made their way towards it, and Levi took one last lingering glance at the younger boy, and followed the others.

The giant bastard was smiling, and its arms were stretched out to their full wingspan. It's whole aroma spelled trouble.

Erwin went straight for the eyes, and succeeded in blinding it with a flick of his wrists. Levi flew down to the nape, but missed as the titan howled and attempted to grab Erwin. Levi guessed they had a minute, maybe two before the eyes regenerated, and he swooped up to the neck again. This giant monster was not going to throw a spanner in their plans, not when it was going so well.

A scream suddenly echoed out from behind them, and Levi turned to look. He gasped. One of the titans had escaped, and was running wildly towards Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Levi cut down the abnormal 40 meter, with no problem this time, sending it crashing to the floor, smile still plastered on its ugly face, and instantly flew over to help.

It was not big, only about 20 meters, so supposedly easy to kill. This Titan however, did not appear to know this. It screeched and caught Eren by his 3DMG cords, who let out a horrific scream of pure terror and anger, and Levi gasped. It was like something was awoken inside him, a absolute hunger for the blood and body of this beast. He roared and flew foreword, Mikasa and Armin close by, and with his blades, cut the nape of the titan. The titan made a loud groan, before dropping Eren and falling flat on the boy.

Adrenaline still pumping, Levi searched frantically for Eren, and found him, with both legs trapped underneath the now smouldering titan crying.

"Eren!" Levi was pushed aside by Mikasa, who was closely followed by Armin. This bothered Levi, but he supposed that he didn't matter like the other two, not would he let himself believe he cared as much. So he watched silently.

"Eren are you ok?" Mikasa questioned, her dark hair dropping down over her eyes where she was leaning down.

Eren nodded, his green eyes were lying though. He was clearly in pain, and a lot of it.

"I- I hit my head when I fell. I think it's bleeding. Oh God. It doesn't feel right. Help me." Eren was right, the amount of blood pouring from Eren's head was unmeasurable, and it was getting everywhere.

Mikasa pulled back Erens hair, and gasped. Levi shuffled forward so he could see, and his eyes widened. This wasn't good. The cut was extremely deep, so much so Erens scull could be seen shining from beneath, and there were cracks running up it. This was not good at all.

"ERWIN!" Levi yelled, and searched frantically for his friend. Erwin came running and when he saw what had happened, he too gasped. He swivelled to face Levi, who was starting to panic.

"Levi, you stay here and look after Eren, make sure no titans go for him until I get back. We can not abort mission because of this. Everyone else will carry on, and I will send for a cart or horse to take Eren back. Normally he would have to wait, but since he plays such a crucial part to humanity's revenge, he must be kept safe." Levi nodded. Erwin looked at Mikasa, who was stroking Eren's hand and smiling at him, clearly to keep him calm and avoid loosing more blood.

"Mikasa, since Eren means so much to you, and you seem to calm him, you must accompany him back and in hospital." Mikasa beamed at this, clearly Erwin had just made a new friend here. Levi felt- was that jealousy? He mentally slapped himself. Why should he care if this brat died?

Erwin ran off, presumably for the cart, and Mikasa sat down up and looked around, presumably for approaching titans.

"Levi..." Eren whispered. Armin nodded and quickly jumped up and faced his superior, and nodded towards Eren, blond hair bobbing.

"I know you don't care about him Sir,"

'Damn right' Levi thought.

"But please just pretend for now, this doesn't look good and it could..." Armin didn't even kneed to finish, if Eren kept loosing blood at the rate he was, the boy didn't have long. Not to mention any possible brain damage that may have occurred.

Levi nodded, and Armin looked relieved. Well, as relieved as a man who was quickly loosing his best friend.

Levi carefully padded over and sat down, taking a good look at Eren. His eyes were clouded, and streaming with tears, and blood was running down his face like water runs down rocks in a storm. He still smiled at Levi though, and this really moved the shorter man.

"Levi, you look beautiful." He whispered, and he brought his hand up to move the hair from Levi's eyes.

"Your eyes are so kind and bright." Levi took Eren's hand and held it.

"It's ok Eren, you will be seen by a doctor. You will be fine." Levi semi smiled down at the younger boy.

Eren smiled weakly.

"No Levi. I don't think so. I just want to see the outside world. See the ocean. You, Mikasa and Armin, we would have stood and watched it when this was all over, that was the plan." He smiled again, more to himself this time.

"I don't want to die." He looked up at Levi again, his eyes pleading and restless, clearly in pain, and distressed.

"You aren't going to Eren, calm down. It's ok." Levi whispered, as smoothly as possible.

"No, no it's not ok. This isn't ok. I-I don't want to die! I want to go to the ocean with you!" He almost screamed. This wasn't good, the more he worked himself up, the worst it would be.

"EREN CALM DOWN! You will be ok if you don't get worked up!" Levi yelled back. He was getting just as distressed now, Eren was not normally so open with his feelings.

Eren seemed to accept this, and he took a deep breath.

"Levi, I need to tell you in case something happens. You just have to know. And I know that you hate me, and that's ok, but.."

He took a deep breath.

'Don't say it Eren, please don't say it.' Levi begged in his head.

"I love you Levi, with all my damaged and broken heart." And with that, the boy passed out, his blood pooling on the ground. And only then, at these words, did Levi realise that he too, had just joined the group of people who had fallen for Eren Jäeger.

XXX

 **3 Hours of intense fighting later- the Survey Corps have succeeded in clearing a small of titans, so while half was left barricaded it up, half went back for supplies and medical kits. Captain Levi, Armin and Mikasa were amongst the half that went back, where as Commander Erwin was running the half that was barricading.**

The journey home was a long one, the Survey Corps had taken a lot of damage. Over 40% of Scouts that had gone out today had perished, and another 10% seriously injured. Eren amongst that percentage.

Levi was seriously questioning everything he stood for on the way back home. Surely it couldn't be love. No. Captain Levi, strongest human alive, didn't fall in love. It was just affection, what Hanji would call a crush. Simply desire. Still, it was very strong desire. All Levi could think about was Eren, the way he moved, the way he smiled, the way he breathed. Everything suddenly seemed new and fascinating about this boy.

There was another problem. Eren was a boy. There was a nearly 10 year age difference. Hell, even a relationship would be illegal. Eren would have to wait till he was 18 before he could even consider such a thing and that was 3 years away. Would he still want Levi then. Probably not. As Levi had thought earlier, this may just be a phase. If so, Levi was in trouble.

Another problem was the Military's view on this. Even if the two did somehow get permission, Levi highly doubted that their differences in ranks would help. Eren was a private, and Levi was a high ranking officer, who socialised with the commander for gods sake. It would be looked down upon less if they were different species. Levi knew Erwin would not care, but everyone else- they would do more than care. Levi would most likely loose his job, as would Eren, despite their need in the Survey Corps.

Oh, but what did it all matter to Levi? He couldn't care less. His body, his mind, his every wish right now was just to see the boy, and make sure he was ok. And then he could tell Eren he felt the same way, and that he was sorry for earlier, and then he would kiss Eren, square on the mouth, and...

He was brought back to reality from his rather uncharacteristic daydream by the loud horn announcing their arrival home. Levi sighed in relief and brought his horse down to a trot, before riding underneath the gates. About 25 civilians were watching from the sides of the roadside, but apart from that it was quiet. Levi was glad. He quickly dismounted and ordered a few subordinates put away his horse and start gathering the equipment. That was the brilliant thing about being a Captain, you could make other people do what you wanted. He walked off, restraining his shattered legs from running, he knew he must save his energy for potential attacks later, but all he wanted to do was see Eren.

It did not occur to him at this point that this HAD to be more than a crush. That this almost frightening love, that had come out of nowhere, almost mirrored the love he felt for Isabel and Farlan, and it was just as strong. But no, Levi wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, because he was Levi, and the last time he had felt this way towards anyone, they ended up as dead as was possible. And Levi was all too aware, deep down, that the same fate could befall Eren.

Now at the military hospital, Levi was given immediate access by a very intimidated and frightened looking guard manning the door. Levi smirked once out of view, that face that he was often met somewhat amused him. He strutted down the corridor, hips swaying, and the best mood he had been in for, well, years quickly settling down on him. It was not to last.

He turned the corner, and was met by Mikasa, bawling her eyes out, shirt covered in blood, and hugging that God forsaken scarf to her chest. Levi stopped short. This couldn't be good. At all. Mikasa hardly ever showed emotion, and the fact she was crying wasn't good. What the fuck had happened to Eren?

Levi shot her a look of panic, before barging in through the door that lead to Eren's room. Levi was expecting a body, dead or unconscious, but to his relief, Eren was sitting bolt upright in bed, stunning green eyes wide and staring around the room with utter fascination. He has never felt so glad.

"Eren! Oh thank god you are ok!" Levi sighed. Eren squinted at him, and cocked his head.

"Yeah, that's what the girl outside said. I think you have the wrong room mister." Eren shook his head.

"Pardon? Eren, it's me, Levi." Levi just stood there, his eyes as wide as they could be. Which in fairness wasn't particularly wide.

Eren suddenly took a great interest in his fingernails, and didn't make a great effort in Ihiding his complete and utter disinterest in the man he had been so smitten with earlier.

"Sorry. Don't know you. Bye." Eren flopped back down onto his pillow, conversation over. Levi was so confused, which was probably best, as it kept him from feeling the disappointment starting to rise in his heart.

"But, but-" Levi was cut off by the doctor walking in the room, who greeted Levi by a salute.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you should know that Eren Jäeger has been diagnosed with temporary amnesia. Due to his head injury. I do not know how long, or if it will last. I am very sorry, but he really doesn't know who you are."

This was too much for Levi, in one day, all his emotions had been thrown around like a volleyball, and this was the final straw. He screamed angrily, and the doctor and Eren both jumped high, the doctor making a loud squeak and dropping his clipboard. Levi screamed again, and kicked the bedpost, which sent Eren tumbling out wth a confused yell. The Doctor, nearly crying, ran from the room with a muffled "Thank you Sir." and sprinted off.

Levi walked over to Eren, grabbed him by the collar, and hoisted him up. Eren gagged.

Whatever Levi did though, he could not deny to himself that Eren still looked stunning, with his wonderful ocean eyes glaring up at Levi. Levi ignored this thought, and pushed it down, deep down, beneath everything and let his strength take over.

"Now listen here you little shit. I have had it with you today. Would you believe that ten minutes ago, I believed that I actually had feelings for you? I am never, ever making that mistake again." And with that, he threw a very dazed and confused Eren to the floor, and kicked him square in the stomach, not bothering about being careful with his organs, as they would all regenerate sooner or later anyway.

This was all to similar to that time Levi had beaten Eren to a pulp in the courtroom, except this time it was personal. With a final kick, Levi bashed Eren in the groin, and he left, leaving behind a crying and bloodied boy, already steaming and starting to heal. He walked out the room, spat on Mikasa, who just did nothing but hug her scarf, and slammed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Morning! How are we all? Just a quick note, I know that series 3 is said to be in April, and TBH, I'm dreading it! I don't want this to be the end of SNK! Ugh. What will I do without it?**

 **Enjoy the chapter fellow anime fans!**

 **Disclaimer- SNK is not mine- otherwise Ymir and Christa would be together.**

 **Warnings- bad language and general angst**.

 **Note- I know that Levi is 34 and Eren is 15, but I felt awkward writing that, so I made Levi ten years younger. He looks it anyway.**

 **Dont forget to review!**

 **XXX**

Much to his disappointment, the sky had not cleared from this morning, and as Levi lay in his bed, listening to the patter of raindrops on his roof. If anyone were to walk in and see him, they would think he was asleep, for his eyes were closed and his body limp. But this would be a wrong conclusion. Levi was very much awake.

After his mental breakdown at the hospital Levi had ran straight to his barracks, angrily undid all of his straps, and climbed into bed. That had been several hours ago now. All Levi could think was ' _this isn't fair._ ' And as childish as it sounded, it wasn't. Not in the slightest. Eren could have been his, and his alone, but he had pushed to boy away.

Deep down, Levi reckoned he had always loved Eren. From the first time he had seen him, unconscious in that bed after the incident, he had thought Eren was special. He knew he was right when Eren had promised, in front of him and Erwin, to slaughter every last Titan. Levi knew it was sick, but there was something about the bloodlust in Eren's eyes that excited every muscle in his body, and made the blood in his veins sing with excitement. He shouldn't have ever pushed Eren away this morning, he should have said yes, and rapped the boy in his arms and protected him from what had happened today. But it was too late now.

Levi missed Erwin. Having been left to organise the barricading, Levi felt as though he had nobody to talk to. He wanted to hug Erwin again, and to be told it would all be ok. But Erwin was far away, probably not even thinking about Levi, working hard.

Having enough of bed, Levi clambered out, and walked over to where his coat was kept. He hoisted it on, and stepped outside, locking his door behind him. Although he wasn't conscious of it, Levi already knew where he was going. The hospital wasn't far, and although Eren may not be awake, he knew that he had to apologise for earlier, it wasn't Eren's fault what had happened, and Levi had acted out in a bad way. Hopefully this new Eren would forgive him.

He approached the hospital, and once again passed the same guard as earlier, than he walked down to Eren's ward. He mocked quietly, then on no answer let himself in.

Well, Jäeger may have amnesia, but he slept in the same way as he always had. He was laying right across the bed, his arms and legs thrown out either side of him. He was drooling on the pillow, and when he laid like this, Levi had trouble believing anything had happened to the boy.

He tiptoed over to Eren and sat on the bed. Eren shifted in his sleep, and mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Levi knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself, and he placed his hand on Eren's head. It was soft and silky, and Levi inwardly cringed at the cheesiness of that. Eren did wake at this, and he blinked confusedly up at Levi, before he recognised the man and pulled away from his hand.

"I-It's you! Mikasa told me about you! She said to stay away, because you are trouble. And you beat me up!" Eren frowned. Levi sighed. He didn't want it to be, but it looked like it was going to be a competition with the other Ackerman.

"Yes, ok, I know I beat you up, and that's why I'm here. I came to apologise. It was wrong of me, but I have had a terrible day, and unfortunately Eren I took it out on you. I know you can't remember me, but you and I, we- we were friends. Maybe more. Before this accident, and I was scared that I had lost you." Levi sadly mumbled. Eren' eyes opened in wonder, and he started to let down his guard. He shuffled closer to Levi.

"Really? We were friends?" Levi nodded.

"Yes Eren. We got on because we both shared a very strong hatred for the same thing."

"That's not a good thing for a relationship to form on. I don't even know your name." Eren curiously squinted.

"I'm Levi. Captain Levi. And my nickname for you was Brat."

Eren gasped at this, and he smiled.

"Captain? Your a captain! Of what?"

"The Survey Corps. I'm a squad leader as well, but that never stopped you giving me attitude." Levi said fondly.

"Well, Captain, I accept your apology. You don't seem that bad to me if you apologised. Mikasa was wrong. This may sound out of the blue, but I want my normal life back as soon as possible, and I trust my past self, so would it be ok if we were friends again?" Eren asked, and he reminded Levi of a puppy begging for attention.

"Of course Eren. And you can call me Levi. No need for Captain. But you will need to call me Captain on missions." Levi added quickly. Eren smiled, and shuffled even closer to Levi, before laying down again. With his head on Levi's lap.

Levi looked down at the taller boy, who had his eyes closed and although clearly not asleep, he was clearly comfortable. Levi slowly and awkwardly put his hand down on Erens head, and started playing with his hair.

"Mikasa was so wrong. I like you Levi. Even when I first saw you, I felt like I knew you deep down. Or at least wanted to know you. Can you tell me more about when we were friends. What did we do?" Levi smiled inwardly to himself, and continued running his hands through Erens hair.

"Ok." And the two of them sat there -or lied there- for at least on other hour or so, with Levi telling stories about the two of them slaying titans. Eventually Eren fell asleep on Levi, and although it was cute, Levi pushed Eren off when he started dribbling all over him.

He stroked the boys head one last time, and gazed down at him affectionally. "Good night Eren." He whispered, not letting him wake up. "Start remembering everything soon, and we can go and save the world together again- huh?"

He tiptoed out the room, and was just about to leave, when he was greeted with the face of a very angry Mikasa. Levi mentality prepared himself for a fight, she didn't look happy.

"Captain." She grunted.

"Ackerman. Do you have a problem?" He raised his eyebrows, and folded his arms.

"Actually yes. I do. I was thinking that maybe you could stop harassing Eren. If you don't have romantic feelings for him, which you so clearly started this morning, and you don't even like him, which you also stated this morning, why do you seek him out? Leave Eren alone. He is mine this time, do you understand? I have looked after him my whole life, and you have known him for a couple of months. Not to mention you are ten years older than him. So back off."

Levi growled, and stood on his tip toes in order to mach Mikasa's height.

"May I remind you Miss Ackerman, that I am a Captain, and you are a private. And no, I will not stop 'harassing' him, not that that's what I'm doing anyway. Eren just admitted to me in there he enjoyed my company, and wanted to be friends again, not that it's any of your business anyway. Eren is not yours Ackerman." He snarled.

"And for speaking out of term, you are sentenced to a weeks worth of helping train new recruits. Argue, and it will be a month." He smirked, and after seeing the dismay on her face, he sauntered off, feeling proud.

Mikasa, not wanting to be stuck with the new recruits for any longer, stayed quiet, and went back to cuddling her scarf like that damn thing gave her life. Levi had to admit to himself, as petty as it was, he wanted a scarf from a Eren too. Or any item of clothing to be honest. He would probably wear it in his sleep.

 **XXX**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Eren blinked his eyes open, and once again was met with the ceiling of the medical centre. He sniffed and sat up, but regretted it instantly, as his head started swimming with pain. He groaned and rubbed it, but regretted that too as it irritated the wound. He sighed, and flopped back down onto the bed, and put his hands in the air and played with them. He was bored. He had nothing to think about, and currently no visitors. The doctor said it shouldn't take longer than three weeks for his memory's to return, and it should do so in snippets. He said something to a woman called Hanji something quietly about something called "healing abilities" and "above average recovering time". He hoped the doctor was correct. He absolutely hated not knowing who he was, and what he stood for.

He looked around for about the billionth time in the past day, and sighed. Eren wondered if the blonde boy called Armin would visit, or Mikasa. Maybe even the Captain. He hoped so. He liked Armin and Levi especially, applauded himself for choosing such great friends. Mikasa he was a bit grumpy with, after all, she had lied about Levi! She had said he was mean and inhuman, and Eren had been all to happy to believe everything. But Levi, oh what a character! He was resilient and strong, reserved and proud. Eren knew just from last night he was a good man.

So why did Mikasa hate him so much? He could already tell that Mikasa liked Eren more than a friend. And he was flattered, in fact, he may even like Mikasa back. From the three times he had met her, he did have to admit, she was very pretty and maybe a tad over protective. But there was nothing wrong with Levi- for some odd reason, he knew that. Deep down, he could tell that Levi was a good friend, it was a fact.

Armin was the first to walk in, about 45 minutes later. He greeted Eren with a broad smile, and a small wave.

"Heya Armin. How are you?" Eren grinned.

"I'm good Eren, you?" Armin questioned worriedly.

Eren shrugged. "I'm neither here nor there really- ya know. Hopefully my memory will come back soon. Then we can have proper conversations."

Armin nodded. "Hopefully." He looked down at his hands. "Eren, I know it's a bit odd, but I brought a book for you. I thought we could read it together. It's about the world outside the walls. I showed it to you when we were about ten, and be both loved hearing and imagining the world outside." He smiled and pushed a book into Eren's hands. It was leather bound, and clearly very old, but well made and holding strong.

Eren's eyes widened, and he carefully turned the page. "Yes! I want to look at it- but I can't read. I seem to remember I was illiterate anyway. Can you-" Eren looked guilty at Armin, and he smiled.

"Of course." He kicked of his long boots, and hopped up on the bed beside Eren. He started to read aloud.

"The world is a huge place, and full of many wonders. From the far stretching plaines of the desert, to the high mountains and waterfalls that flow from them, there are endless amazing places." Armin showed Eren the diagram, and turned the page, revealing the first chapter- which was about the ocean.

"This was our favourite Eren. The ocean. It was our dream to kill all the titans, then go to the ocean. Levi would come, Mikasa too, and the four of us would live happily. We would discover new animals and everything." He whispered dreamily. Erens eyes grew in wonder, and a purity of pure hope and excitement lingered in them which Armin had not seen in Eren for years.

"Wow. That's beautiful." He traced the water coloured picture with his fingers, and looked up at his friend.

"I do want to go there with you, Mikasa and Levi! That sounds wonderful! Keep reading!" He grinned. Armin nodded, proud that his book was cheering Eren up. They stayed like that for another two hours, reading and re-reading the book over and over again. And in that moment, the two boys were not soldiers, who had lost everything, and forced to grow up in order to survive, they were just two teenagers, dreaming about what could be, if only they had a little hope.

 **XXX**

Levi was preparing for his journey back to the others, and he was, quite frankly, edging to go. He wanted to see Erwin, and be comforted by the taller man, and to comfort him. Not that he let on, but Erwin was always miserable after a mission. He was wondering if Eren would come, and he hoped not. It wasn't safe out there, and normally he knew that Eren could look after himself, but now he didn't even know what a titan really was, let alone remember his five years training. He also lacked the bloodlust and pure hatred that had kept him alive the past couple of months.

Levi sighed and rubbed his head wearily. His horse, who was currently being saddled up, licked Levi affectionately, sensing his sadness and wanting to cheer him up. Levi gave it a pat on the head, before walking off to say goodbye to Eren.

On his way he thaught about what Mikasa had said to him last night. He was ten years older, but was that a problem? It shouldn't be, or, he hoped it shouldn't be. He didn't want it to be, he had far to many issues concerning Eren in the first place. Like how he could so easily fall in love with Armin this time, or God forbid, Mikasa. Levi knew he would have to act fast, and try to win Eren over if he wasn't going to loose him. He couldn't loose anyone he loved again, there was only so much Levi could take.

The medical centre was busier now the casualties from yesterday had started pouring in. Levi opened the door and was met with once again a horrible site. There were people with their eyes gauged out, people with no limbs, people with smashed open heads- though none were as bad as Eren's- and they were all screaming with pain. He realised that the medical centre must again be full, hence why these people were being treated in the corridor and not wards.

At the sight of him many of the soldiers attempted a salute, but failed, and this just made the sight even worse. Levi saluted back to them however, and gave them a nod before trudging through to Eren's room, keeping his eyes averted as best as possible. He couldn't look in their eyes.

He opened the door, and was met with a horrible shock. Eren wasn't there, and in his place, a female soldier with half of her leg gone, and bleeding all over the bed sheets. He saluted her quickly before running out the room, and going in search for Eren's doctor. He found him treating a teenager, not much older than 13.

"Where's Eren? tell me now." He spat, and the doctor once again jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Ah, C-Captain. He was, um, discharged because, well um, he wasn't, well.."

"HE WAS WHAT?" Levi yelled.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? DID YOU THINK ABOUT ASKING ME FIRST?"

The doctor looked around desperately for help, but received none.

"Well, he, he wasn't in pain, and you see, these people needed the room more than he..." he muttered.

"WHAT? THAT BOY COULD JUST ABOUT REMEMBER HOW TO FUCKING WALK, AND YOU SENT HIM OUT, WITHOUT A FUCKING THOUGHT ON HOW HE WOULD REACT!" He hollered over the screams.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered, and shooting one last terrifying look at the doctor, he jogged out.

'Where could he be?' Levi thought desperately. Maybe the horse stables, or the market- and that's when he realised. He would be with Mikasa. In her room. It was without a doubt where he was, Levi knew it.

He ran there, and flung open the wooden door, to see Eren sat on Mikasas bed while she brushed his hair. A dangerous mixture of anger and jealousy flushed over him, and he stepped into the room, a menacing look on his face.

"Levi!" Eren smiled, but he soon stopped when he saw the smaller mans face.

"What's the matter?"

Levi pointed to the space next to him. "Come here Eren." Eren got up, and shot a confused look at Mikasa before slowly walking over to Levi. Levi nodded at him, and then took another step towards Mikasa. That's when the two younger recruits realised who Levi was after. Mikasa stood up.

"I thought that I had sent you to help the new recruits Ackerman." He stated. It wasn't a question, but Mikasa did not back down. She too stepped foreword, and Eren swallowed deeply.

"You did." Mikasa answered.

"Then whey are you here?"

"Didn't want to, _Captain_." She sneered.

"And so you took apron yourself to look after Eren?" Levi snarled back. At the sound of his name, Eren stepped in the middle of the two, and waved his hands.

"Please! I don't want you to fight. You are both my friends." Eren pleaded.

"That's exactly it Eren!" Mikasa snapped. "I have had enough of being your friend. And yes, I'm admitting it. I am in love with you. Since the moment we killed those three men, I have always that of you of more than a friend. But I knew you were in love with Levi, so I kept quiet. But he missed his chance." She looked at Levi with such a fierceness that Eren had to look away. Levi however, did not.

Eren put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I don't even remember that. I do think you are very pretty and kind, but you are really just a stranger. I'm sorry." He gave a small smile, but Mikasa just remained silent.

"Maybe when I get my memory back, we can discuss this all then- yes?" He prompted. Neither Levi nor a Mikasa acknowledged.

"Mikasa Ackerman, for going against my orders, on purpose, I am bringing you to Commander Smith, who will deal with you appropriately. I would be scared." Levi mundanely said.

"Saddle up Ackerman. We are leaving for the others. Bring Arlert. Eren, stay here until further notice." He walked out, and Mikasa followed silently, knowing better than to do a runner now.

Levi was getting ready to go, when a male soldier, no older than 20 ran up to him, and thrust a scroll in his face.

"From Commander Erwin." He panted, then collapsed on the floor, clearly having run far past his limit. Levi frowned and took the scroll. If Erwin was sending foot messengers, something had to have happened.

With shaking hands he opened the scroll, terrified that his best friend was injured or in trouble in some way.

 _Captain Levi,_

 _About two hours after you left, the barricades faltered, and_ collapsed. As a result, _over 80% of the soldiers here have been killed as there is not enough back up or gear. We are sitting ducks, and I regretfully have to ask you, that despite his situation, you bring Eren Jäeger to come. He our last hope. As a friend, I am sorry. Hurry._

 _Commander Erwin._

Levi dropped the scroll, and let out a quiet cry. Why? Why? Not Eren! No! The boy was having trouble standing on his own two feet- he would be killed for sure! But Erwin was in danger! He let out a cry again, and put his head in his hands. He was fucking well going to kill every last titan once he got out there, for making him choose between friendship and love.

But 80%? After quick maths, Levi realised that there must be only 18 people left. Well that settled it. He would bring Eren, and just have to keep him alive. He could not afford Erwin to die- after all, Erwin was all he had left of Farlan and Isabel.

But if Eren died while in the process of battle now, Levi couldn't promise he wouldn't willingly follow. Not anymore.

An old commerade had said love was a sickness, and it ate away at you inside, until it had complete control over whoever it had infested. That once caught, you would die with it. And Levi was preparing for death, all to willing to kill himself if it meant Eren and Erwin could live.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Afternoon everybody! How is everyone? I'm a bit depressed today- it has not stopped raining, it's just yuck. Sorry about not updating, I don't have any excuses, just being lazy. If I don't update for a while, don't panic, I'm just on holiday. Fun fact, I found out the other day that Eren is Isabel's cousin! Who knew eh? It was kinda obvious though. Still, it's so cool. I swear everyone in SNK is related. I also found out that Hanji is neutral gender- and I am so happy about this. This is what I love about this show! Isayama literally makes it so un-biased and accepting of every type of character.**

 **Remember to favourite and review! I love looking at what you all think- even if it's constructive criticism! (Lol), love you all!**

 **Warnings- bad language, gore, and angst.**

 **Disclaimer- SNK is not mine, or Erwin would rename himself Commander Handsome.**

 **XXX**

 **EREN'S POINT OF VIEW**

The door slammed open with a loud bang, causing Eren to jump of his bed in shock. Levi stood in the doorway, with sweat dripping down his head and arms, his hair a mess, and a scared look on his face. Even having known the man for less than a day, Eren could already tell Levi did not show expression often, so something must we wrong.

"Hello Levi. If you are looking for Mikasa she isn't here." Eren sadly shrugged. Levi couldn't be here to see him, after all, he should be leading the mission now.

"No Eren, it's you I'm looking for. Look, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to come with us." Eren's eyes widened. "Put these on, I tried to get them in your size. Will you need help with the straps? Even Erwin still has trouble and he has been putting them on for over 15 years." He chucked a Scouting Legion jacket and a ton of very confusing looking straps onto the bed, and looked at Eren expectedly.

"Um, yes please. I don't have a chance with them. And why am I coming? I am no use! What can I do?" Eren cocked his head. Levi did however notice that Eren had no fear in his eyes, and realised that at the moment Eren had nothing TO fear. After all, he couldn't remember what the titans could do.

"I will explain on the way, quickly take of your cardigan." Levi choked. Eren wondered why Levi's normally confident voice had started to crack, but he ignored it and shrugged off his cardigan.

Levi stepped over, straps in hand, and asked Eren to lift his hands in the air as he started securing them around Eren's back and waist.

"Why are your hands shaking Levi?" Eren bluntly asked, and Levi froze as he was securing Eren's chest one and looked up at the younger boy desperately.

"No-no reason Eren." Levi spluttered, avoiding all eye contact.

"Here, wrap these round your hips like mine and then give me your feet, and I will do them too." He said.

Eren looked down up from his waist after fastening the straps, accidentally meeting Levi's eyes. Levi did not look away however, and Eren found himself drawn in to the grey orbs. The two stayed like that for a while, until Eren's cheeks were the shade of roses. "Levi..." Eren whispered, and although he had no idea why, he found himself reaching out to the older man, but the sound of his voice snapped Levi out of whatever trance the two had been in. He looked away hastily and continued fixing Eren's straps.

Eren suddenly noticed how long and elegant Levi's fingers were, and how pale his skin was. He also could see how silky and smooth Levi's hair was. He quickly stopped himself at looking at anything else, why was he even interested? 'Come on Eren, get it together...' he thought. 'You have only known him for a day. He not that good looking. Now Mikasa, wow.'

He stuck out his leg for the shorter man, and Levi quickly secured the needed straps there, and then the ones on the other leg. He jumped up, and handed Eren some long brown boots, clearly made of expensive leather. Eren slipped his feet into them, and stood up beside his friend.

"I am going to fit you with-" Eren cut Levi short.

"3D manoover gear- right?" He asked. Levi nodded, but then stopped.

"Wait, how did you know?" That was a good question, how did he know? Eren wasn't sure, nobody had told him, but he felt like whatever it was he just KNEW it, and could work it well.

"I, I'm not certain." He whispered. Levi just nodded again, and quickly fetched it from outside on the porch.

"Turn around." He motioned, and he fitted the gas releaser around Eren's waist and then the two sword canisters on his hips.

"There. Right. I hope you payed attention so you can do it next time. I am not your slave. Let's go, can you remember how to ride a horse?" Levi asked. Eren thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Is that an inconvenience? I don't want to cause any hassle, maybe I could ride with Mikasa or-" this time Levi cut Eren short.

"No need, you will ride with me. No questions." Eren nodded, and Levi smiled inwardly at this. Maybe this mission wasn't going to be all bad.

Now all fully fitted, Eren and Levi ran outside to the horses, and saddled up. Eren looked with incredible wonder at it and laughed when it licked his face.

'It's so big Levi!" He laughed, and patted its head affectionately.

Levi hoisted himself up, and nodded to the back of the horse for Eren. With some difficulty Eren too came up and joined Levi on the strong horse. Levi turned his head to Eren, and was met with a wide grin.

"I gather you have been told what special abilities you house." Levi stated, hoping he wouldn't have to give this talk to Eren.

"Yup. I can turn into a titan." He replied, and grinned.

"Well that's why you are coming. The commander thinks that if things get horribly out of hand, you are our last hope. But this isn't a game Eren. You will soon see that. Don't do anything, anything at all, unless instructed to do so directly by me or the Commander. People will die. Lots of people. They may be your friends, they may not. But don't do anything stupid." Eren swallowed, and nodded.

"Should I be scared Levi?" He breathed. Levi laughed sadistically , and turned his head foreword.

"Yes."

 **XXX**

 **LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW**

Levi was riding along, thinking about Erwin, and hoping he wasn't- well- dead. Levi honestly didn't think he could cope with that. He took great comfort however, in Eren's arms, which were currently wrapped around his waist to prevent the teenager from falling off. Eren was warm, and against the cold wind of the outside of the walls, all Levi wanted to do was bury himself in Eren and stay there, warm forever.

He was thinking about what had happened earlier, while fixing Eren's straps. If the task of helping Eren wasn't enough, that moment that had lasted at least thirty seconds was stuck in his head. Eren hadn't just blushed, his perfect face had practically set on fire, and not only that, he had reached out to Levi. Actually reached out. Did that mean he wanted to touch him, or just seek comfort, or was he simply caught in the moment? Levi didn't know.

He was suddenly snapped back to reality by Eren's head burying itself into Levi's back. His breath hitched. He smiled, but stopped as whistles from either side of him became louder. Levi sighed, and looked around him, clearly embarrassed. Some scouts that were riding near him had seen, and were making love hearts with their hands. Levi stuck both his middle fingers up at them and scowled. They giggled.

Then, off on his right side by where the support wagons and supplies were being escorted, a black flare was shot. The Scouts stopped giggling and returned to stony silence, drawing their blades as they did so. Eren's grip on Levi tightened, and he made a small noise. "W-what does that mean Levi?" He whispered.

"A titan is coming this was Eren, and an abnormal one. I may have to go and help, it depends on its height. If I do, just take the reins and keep riding, don't look back." Levi muttered, while scanning the trees for the bastard. He could hear trees cracking and distant 3DMG being used, as well as the odd scream.

Of course- of bloody course. Could Levi not go one fucking day without being thrown some sort of trouble. Today it was Erwin and this abnormal (he knew that he could handle it, any titan was no match for him, but Eren and the rest of his squad? That was a different matter. Especially with all the extra supplies they were carrying) Yesterday was Eren's head and injuries. What the hell would tomorrow hold?

"Eren, cover your ears." Levi ordered. Eren did so, and Levi fired the black smoke signal into the sky, sending the warning for possible death.

Bursting out of the trees, the titan suddenly appeared. It was an ugly one, and about 25 meters. It had long dark hair and red eyes, and it very much reminded Levi of the monster that had killed Farlan and Isabel. He narrowed his eyes at it, and instantly promised it's death to himself. Hanging from its mouth by 3DMG wires was a cadet, Levi recalled his name to be Jack. The cadet was dead, and half of his torso was gone.

Eren screamed loudly at the sight of this horrific creature, and shrank into himself and hugged Levi even harder.

"It's ok Eren. I have to go now- I will be right back. Just keep riding and don't watch." Eren nodded to Levi, his stunning green eyes as wide as ever, and his lips open in terror. Levi smiled a tiny bit, and ruffled Eren's hair before grabbing his blades, and jumped off his horse, screaming a war cry as he did. This evil thing was not going anywhere near Eren, not if Levi had anything do do with it.

Using as little gas as he could, Levi propelled himself off the ground and high up to the titan's arms, which he used to swing round and bound together with his wires. The titan, no longer able to move his arms, let out an ear bleeding roar, (dropping Jack, who fell to the ground and after hitting the floor, exploded everywhere) and snapped angrily in the air for Levi. Said Captain, an evil smirk on his face, sliced open the back of the now helpless titans neck, and then zoomed up and landed on its head and sat down for a rest while it fell to the floor, dead. This whole process took no more than 20 seconds.

Levi, who was fully aware that he had showed off far more than than usual (Eren was watching after all, despite being told not to- even with amnesia this kid never did as he was told) stood up, wiped the blood off his face and walked out of the vastly growing cloud of steam and that the body was evaporated in. Half flying, half running, he made it back to his and Eren's horse, and fully mounted without even stopping the animal. Eren looked at Levi with his mouth open, and his eyebrows high in his hair line.

"That. Was. Incredible!" He breathed, and waved his arms excitedly.

"You were just like 'shooom!' and you just killed it!" Eren grinned. Levi played the modest game, and tried to look as bored and uninterested as possible, and with his face, that was not hard to complete.

"Well you know, part of the job." He muttered. The blood was nearly fully evaporated now, and Eren took this chance and with a squeal he hugged Levi. "Is that what I did- before my fall?" He whispered.

"Yes Eren. Though you were a bit more clumsy, and more audible. You always seemed to be screaming." Levi joked. Eren grinned again, and looked foreword.

"It seems we are nearly here Levi. Look." He pointed at the great towering walls in the distance. Levi nodded and motioned for Eren to cover his ears again, before firing the green smoke that signalled for full speed ahead.

 **XXX**

Once on the wall, the Scouts had the difficult task of locating their fellow comrades. Levi had taken them up there, and demanded that they stay there until he had worked out a plan. At least it was safe and out of titans reach.

Levi thought hard as to where Erwin would hide himself and the rest of his surviving subordinates. This was where it payed to have a friendship with him, Levi got to know how he worked. He had already fired the pitch ringer from his flare, to try and draw out Erwin. That hadn't worked out. He must be out of earshot then. Underground? No, probably not. That would be crawling with four and six meter classes. Unless, maybe he had retreated to the Underground World. Remembering his chase from about ten years ago with Erwin, he knew that his friend knew his way around it as well as he, and as a last resort, it was the only safe place. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Unknown to Levi during his childhood underground, there was in fact three separate and secret staircases leading to the underground, one in wall Maria, one in wall Rose, and one in Sina, all of which could only be accessed from the outside. They had been built as a last and desperate resort, in case all three walls fell. The entrance for wall Rose was close, and easily accessible to those few that knew about it.

It seemed logical, and Levi had no better leads, so that's where he decided to look. There was a problem though, those passages and entrances were secret, the fifty or so Scouts that had been brought couldn't find out, not to mention how the hell were they supposed to fit horses and wagons down a passage way barely two meters high? Levi would have to sneak off and check for himself. Ok, that would be the plan.

"Right. I want all of you to split up into groups of about seven, and search the city. Armin and Eren, you will come with me." He yelled, and all the Scouts quickly hurried to their friends. Levi hoped he was right, but if he wasn't, these guys would find his friend.

"Sir? There are far more experienced soldiers than me, why am I with you?" Armin asked, tapping Levi on the soldier.

"To look after Eren. Also, that head of yours will be useful." Levi responded, and Armin nodded.

"Right! Listen up!" Levi hollered to his subordinates. "This is not, I repeat not a hunting mission. Avoid all fights and combat when necessary. If one of you swines has found the Commander, fire your green flare, and pitch ringer. Understood?" Everyone nodded apart from Eren, who was slightly shocked such a short man could be so loud.

"Ok! MOOVE OUT!" He screamed. Everyone sprinted towards the end of the wall in their groups and leaped off, all screaming with anticipation of flying.

Armin stood next to Eren looking slightly bored, while Eren just gazed in wonder.

"What are we doing Sir?" Armin cocked his head to the side and narrowed his big blue eyes.

"Something else." Levi answered sarcastically, (Levi was fluent in sarcasm). Armin sighed. "Are you strong enough to carry Eren when we go down the wall?" Armin looked at Eren, at the bottom of the wall, and back at Eren again. This continued for a long time.

"Oh for Christ's sake Arlert. I will take him!" Levi sighed. Armin looked relieved and grinned at Eren widely.

"I'm not as strong as you." He smiled, and Eren looked down at his hands in surprise. He thought for a moment then looked back at Armin.

"You have better hair though." He concluded , and Armin blushed and flicked his hair, clearly proud. Levi sighed and put his head in his hands. Sometimes he forgot that these idiots were in fact teenagers, and it was at times like this, he was reminded again.

Eren, picking up on Levi's sigh, turned to look at him and grinned. "Don't worry Levi. Your hair is cool too, especially the way it-"

"Alright, enough of this. Arlert, meet me down there." Levi groaned, and Armin nodded. He stood on the edge, then nudged Eren to look at him before dramatically thrusting out his arms and stepping off the edge like someone walking off a cliff.

"For fucks sake. This is serious!" Levi yelled over the edge. He walked over to Eren and scooped him up into his arms.

"Hold tight." He muttered, and jumped off the wall. Eren let out a gasp as they started to fall, but it soon turned into a whoop of excitement as Levi's 3DMG gear whizzed into action.

Once everyone was at the bottom and safely on their feet, Levi explained his plan.

"Understood Sir." Armin nodded. "Good plan. That seems the logical place they would be. And you can trust me, nobody will know."

"Lets go then." Levi sniffed. "Arlert, keep your swords out and at the ready. If a titan comes, run. Avoid any fighting. You too Eren. Don't even think about even attempting anything. Your gear is for a worst case scenario."

Eren looked taken back, and he waved his hands.

"Oh God no! I would break my neck." He breathed.

"That's not the Eren I know..." Armin whispered to Levi. Levi sighed and 'hmm"ed his agreement. He missed the old Eren.

It took roughly twenty minutes to walk to the passage, and the two boys kept close to Levi, clearly more than slightly scared at the idea of having to confront a titan and seeking comfort. No such titan appeared though, probably as they were all distracted with the other scouts.

Levi suddenly put up his hand, and Armin and Eren abruptly stopped talking. The three were in an old, dark alleyway that had moss and mould crawling up the walls and puddles on the cobbled floor. Armin looked around and raised his eyebrows.

"Nice part of town this..." he whispered.

"Quiet!" Levi hissed. Armin and Eren took another step towards the older man.

Levi bent down and felt around with his hand in the murky water, before gripping hold of a brass ring, and heaving it up. After the water had drained away, a staircase could be seen winding its way down and out of view. It was dark and pitch black apart from a single lighted torch burning at the top. The stairs were made of grand slabs of stone, and there were clear signs of blood that had been splashed on them.

Levi turned, and looked at the two, before grabbing the torch and steadily starting to descend them. Armin let out a small whimper and fumbled next to him for Erens hand. Even if Eren didn't really remember Armin, he still provided comfort. Eren grabbed Armin's hand and held it tightly. Levi saw this, and smiled inwardly, glad that maybe now, the two would stop looking so damn scared, and get on with the job. He wanted to find Erwin, and fast.

"It's dark in here.." Eren whispered after about four minutes, and looked at Armin. Armin was just about to reply, when a flickering torch suddenly appeared down below. It appeared to be lighting up a small open space, and breathing could be heard coming from it.

"Stay here..." Levi breathed, and, like an animal stalking its prey, Levi drew his sword with practically no noise at all and stealthily walked down the remaining stairs. At the last moment he burst into the room, blades ready to strike, and held above his head.

"LEVI!" Levi barely had time to process what was going on before he fell backwards with a loud 'oof!', Erwin having ran into him with over excitement. Levi spat out blood on the floor from where he had bit his lip in surprise and blinked in shock. He carefully stood up after a moments daze, and looked around for his tall blonde friend.

"Jesus man! What the hell was that?" He groaned, and Erwin sat up and smiled at him sadly.

"I missed you Levi! I was worried that you were dead or wouldn't think I was here. But it seems I was right to assume that you would know where I would be. Did you bring anyone with you?" Levi nodded, but and answered the question subconsciously, but all he could think about was: 'he's safe! Thank God!"

Armin and Eren trudged down the stairs, still holding hands. Erwin looked at the pair, and his lips turned up in a smile. He got up and brushed himself off, before thrusting out his hand.

"Commander Erwin Smith. I have met you before Eren, but as you don't remember, I will reintroduce myself. I am a good friend of Captain Shortie over there. Pleasure to be rescued by you." He joked.

Eren took his hand, and shook it. "I am greatly honoured to meet you Sir." Erwin let go, and ruffled Armin on the head, before turning and facing Levi.

"There are eleven of us in here, one died of blood loss and shock on the way. We need to get out and get these soldiers to a hospital. Quickly help me with some of them, some can't walk." He muttered, clearly having switched from 'friendly best friend' to 'Commander Smith'. Levi nodded his agreement.

"Yes. I have Scouts causing a distraction at the moment. But they are most likely dying, and I would like to avoid as many deaths as possible." He said, clearly battling to keep the relief and joy from seeping his missing friend alive again deep into his voice. Erwin led the three to the remaining soldiers, and Levi looked sadly at the lot. They were all just staring at the wall, not even acknowledging him. They were in shock. Erwin pointed out the soldiers who couldn't walk, and it was clear why. Their legs were severely broken in some places, others had no legs. Levi managed to haul two over his shoulders, and Erwin took two as well. Eren looked on in horror and pity. Armin helped gather everything up.

"Right. Now all we have to do is make it back." Erwin sarcastically groaned, looking up at the long staircase looming above them.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Levi answered, playing along. Armin and Eren just looked at each other, both knowing this was going to be nowhere near easy. They were right.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **YO! Lol, so I felt bad going away and not leaving an extra chapter, so ai rushed this one a bit and tried to update before I went away. Which I did. *sarcastic yay.***

 **Anyways, many thanks to all your reviews! You will all be glad to know I WILL NOT be killing Levi or Eren, as A) I don't have the heart, and B) I promised my good friend and fellow Ereri shipper Jess, that if I got asked not to four times then I wouldn't. I have taken onboard the request for more gore as well, so if you don't like it, don't read.**

 **Love you all! Please remember to review!**

 **Disclaimer- not mine, or Erwin would have two arms.**

 **Warnings- LOTS OF GORE. also angst and bad language**.

 **XXX**

 **LEVIS POINT OF VIEW.**

"So," Erwin asked, "what's been happening?" They were walking back through the town, (they had to walk, given they were carrying two fully grown teenagers on their backs, as well as their gear) and still quite far away from the wall that lead to the plains. Armin and Eren were lagging behind, helping the slightly less injured walk.

"Too bloody much. Stupid brats have been putting me through too much." Levi sighed. Erwin nodded.

"I can imagine, much the same here, but of course , it's not these guys fault." He heaved the two unconscious bodies back up onto his shoulders, and breathed out deeply. "What about Eren? I bet this has come out well for you really Levi, after all, you don't have to deal with his feelings anymore. The same can't be said for humanity though."

Levi groaned, and looked up into Erwin's eyes. Should he tell Erwin that maybe he had feelings past friendship for the boy? Even though he knew Erwin would disapprove, simply because of the age difference, Erwin was his greatest friend, and meant everything to the Captain, so he decided to tell him.

"Not really Erwin. I think, well, I think I may have grown a little, well, affectionate for him." Levi never stuttered, but he did now. Erwin's eyebrows shot up into his now messy hairline, and he stared at Levi.

"Your kidding right! Oh Levi." He gasped, and stared down at the smaller man.

"This is bad right, and strictly I shouldn't support you in this as your Commander," Levi sighed, he knew Erwin wouldn't approve.

"But as your best friend, I will do everything I can to help. But this won't be easy because of the difference in rank and age difference. Ok? And if asked about it, I will simply deny anything." He smiled warmly. Levi's mouth fell open, and he gazed up at his blonde friend.

"What?"

"Levi, I can't just ignore this. Not with the job were in. We have to take every moment, and every feeling, and live it to the fullest, because we may not be able to tomorrow. So, I will help." He smiled sadly, and gazed at the horizon.

"I know what it's like to loose someone you love, and I won't let you go through that."

Levi shook his head violently.

"No, no. I don't love him Erwin. Just a, well, just lust after him. I don't love anyone." He tutted.

"Fine, you don't have to admit it to me. But that's a lie. You loved Isabel and Farlan, I could tell. And you love me and Hanji, I know you do." Levi grumbled at this and averted his eyes to the floor.

"Here comes Eren now." Erwin whispered.

"Commander Erwin! Armin's collapsed!" He cried. "Please help him! The gear and everything was too heavy for him, and I remember this has happened before, during training!" Erwin's head shot round, and true enough, Armin was fat face on the floor, arms spread out like he was trying to fly.

He quickly, but carefully, laid down the two bodies, and ran over to the blonde. Levi however was running Eren's words over and over again in his head.

"What do you mean, you remember?" He squinted. Eren gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"I- I don't know, but I can see it, as clearly as I can see you Levi! I remember, it was raining, and he was with a tall man with dark hair and freckles, and then he..." he drifted off, clearly deeply buried in his returning memories.

"Ok, good. But we don't have time for this, we have to keep moving. Eren, carry Armin. I will take the gear you were carrying." Erwin yelled. Eren nodded, and went and lifted Armin up so he was cradling the boy in his arms.

Erwin hauled the extra gear up onto his back, and, although slightly slower than before, started to walk again. Eren looked down at his friend, and wondered at how light he was. He could swear that book Armin had showed him earlier was heavier.

"You better be ok Armin." Eren whispered to Armin's sleeping body. "I don't want you to be hurt, I really like you. And we will go and see the ocean with Mikasa and Levi, so be ok." He nuzzled the body affectionately, and quickened his pace so he could walk with his two superiors.

Levi looked over at Eren and sighed. He looked so cute like that, hunched over Armin's body and talking to him softly. Erwin suddenly coughed, and Levi looked up to see Erwin smirking down at him. Busted. Levi rolled his eyes, and walked over to the brunette.

"You ok carrying him?" He asked.

"Yep. What about you, your carrying two people, and enough gear for four people. And your shorter than me." Levi's eye twitched. He was very self conscious about his height. Luckily Erwin came to the rescue.

"He is the strongest human alive Eren. This is most likely only half Levi can carry. I wouldn't worry." He winked. Levi gave him a thankful look. If Erwin kept trying to impress Eren like this, telling him could be a good idea.

Eren smiled to himself and caught Levi's eye. The sight of his alluring ocean eyes made Levi fight the urge to lean closer to Eren and kiss him so hard he would be forced to drop Armin and concentrate only on Levi. But instead he chose to tut and look forward. He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't think things about like Eren like that, not in titan territory. It would kill him, and the last ever thing he would think about would be Eren's eyes, and how beautiful and wild and mysterious and free they were. And How he wanted to weave his hands through Eren's hair, and how he wanted kiss down all the scars that Eren's powers had refused to heal, and how he wanted to press Eren up against a wall and focus on him, and only him, and have Eren focus on him as well. 'Oh Eren, you will never know just how beautiful you are to me...' Levi thought.

He suddenly yelled out loud. How had he let himself drift off again? He needed to stop. He needed a distraction. Yes that was it. He looked about for something else to focus on, breaking his eye contact with the boy. Eren looked mildly, was that disappointed? Levi shrugged it off as a no.

His eyes fixed on Erwin's wounded comrades, and he stared at them intensely, counting the amount of wounds he could see on them, over and over.

All of a sudden Eren screamed, and it was a different scream to his usual angered one, it was ear bleeding and full to the top with terror. Levi spun around abruptly and gasped, two titans, were running towards the small group, arms outstretched. Their hands were both dripping with blood, so much of it, they most have killed at least three people each.

Erwin and Levi shot each other distressed looks. What the fuck could they do? They certainly couldn't fight with the amount weight they were carrying, and they couldn't just leave these people. Of they were dead yes- but alive?that would make them killers.

Eren screamed again, louder and more disturbed this time, and he slowly knelt down and shielded Armin's body with his back. Tears were streaming down his face. Erwin ran over as best as he could, and pulled the boy up.

"RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU FUCKING CAN!" He screamed, and shoved Eren in Levi's direction. Levi without a second thought heaved Armin up into his arms as well and pushed Eren ahead of him.

"Go!" He yelled. Eren didn't need to be told twice, and he sprinted off, still crying. Swaying under the sheer pressure his shoulders were carrying, Levi steadily walked foreword, unable to run. Sweat was clinging to his hair line like a flea to a rat, and his legs were threatening to shatter with every step.

His love for Eren had made him do this. Levi suddenly remembered, along time ago, when Farlan had been reading to him, hearing that love was a disease. It would cling to its infected host like a parasite, a sickness, that slowly gnawed and ground its way through all logical thoughts, until the host died. Levi realised that Eren was his sickness, and he suddenly understood.

He screamed aloud, and collapsed to the ground with a loud clatter. Something snapped in his ankle as some gear fell on it, and he screamed again. It had been years since he had screamed or showed any weakness, but this certainly made up for it. Erwin, apron hearing his friends shriek turned, and screeched at the sight.

He hobbled over to help, and pulled Levi up. Levi hissed, but put weight on his ankle al, the same and bent down for the fallen comerades. It was with a horrific yell that Levi realised Armin was bleeding, and quite horrifically. He has one large blade sticking right through his shoulder like a rod impales a fish. He had landed on a blade.

"Leave the bodies Levi, please!" Erwin begged. Levi shook his head and reached for Armin again. What would Eren say?

"Come on Levi, please!"

The thudding of the titans feet was getting louder and louder, and with a cry Erwin threw the spear gear off his back, and bent down to pick up the body.

Levi gazed up at him a gazed smile settling on his face.

"T-thanks..." he grinned. Erwin knew Levi must be in excruciating pain, he never smiled.

"Fuck it- lets go!" Hissed, and he grabbed Levi's hand and sprinted off down the street. Levi shouted loudly, and moaned as they ran. Erwin looked down and saw a large, white bone jutting out of where his foot left his angle, and more blood oozing out of it than any other wound Levi had had. His foot had turned a light blue from loss of blood, and Erwin quickly calculated that the bone must of skewed through his artery. He winced even at the sight of it.

He could feel Armin's blood dripping down his face and shoulders, and soaking into his jacket. It was warm. Then, out of nowhere, a hand swooped down and picked Levi up. Levi shrieked and screamed. He kicked his legs and waved his arms. Blood fell from his foot and landed on the road, making loud splashing noises. Erwin let out a cry.

"Cut his hand of Levi! Cut it off!" He hollered. Levi, overtaken with fear and emotion, took a few seconds to process this, and by the time he had, he was face to face with the titan, and it's huge beckoning mouth.

With a sob, he reached with shaking hands for his blades, and rammed it with all his remaining force through the beasts hand. It screached as it's hand fell off, sending Levi and the blade flying through the air.

Erwin watched, helpless with large eyes as Levi fell to the floor and his blade came spiralling down after him. Erwin saw it happen in his mind before it did, and reached out with one arm to try and warn his friend. But it was too late.

The blade, having twisted its self upright, fell with force and landed, square in the middle of Levi's hand, puncturing the skin and sending blood high in the sky like a fountain. Levi's screamed, and writhed on the floor. He coughed and blood splattered on the ground.

Erwin ran over and with all his might wrenched the blade out of Levi's hand. It had clearly gone straight through. Levi growled and stood up.

"I am not dying here Erwin." He spat, and wiped the blood from his mouth with his still usable hand, and he started to walk. Erwin, as best as he could, healped his friend. The two titans came thundering after, and Erwin looked around, a look of great concern, put his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Levi my friend." Levi looked at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"I believe we are going to die." Erwin whispered. He was clearly petrified, but he tried his best to look strong. Levi shook his head, and narrowed his eyes.

No, he wasn't going to die, because if he did, then with no doubt Eren and Erwin would follow soon after, and those two people were the two he cared about most. He bit his tongue, and ignored the pain in his hand and ankle. With steady hands, no longer shaking, he activated his gear, and seeing the shocked look on Erwin's face, he flew up to the first titan and with a loud grunt of determination, he sliced the nape, and moved on, blood splattering his clothes like paint coats a wall. Erwin gave a loud cheer as the dead body fell next to him.

He moved quickly to the next titan, and once again aimed for the nape. He missed. Levi yelled, and tried again, and this time succeeded. Exhausted from his large losses of blood, he quickly returned to the ground and breathed out deeply. Erwin, not holding back in the least, ran forewords and threw his arms around Levi and cried into his shoulder.

"You are the most stubborn bastard I know. Thank you." He breathed. He pulled back, and cupped Levi's face in his hands. The relief in his eyes was immense, and Levi smiled back at him.

"Thank you Erwin." He whispered, and hugged him again. Erwin was shocked at first, but soon sank into it. Levi gave one last smile, knowing his friends were safe, then collapsed, and sank deep into a comfortable darkness.

 **XXX**

 **ERENS POINT OF VIEW**

Eren was running. He didn't know where, and he didn't know how long he had been, but he knew why. He wasn't going to die! Not before he got his memories back. Breathing heavily, he stopped outside an old house, and lent against the wall.

"God damnit." He choked, and looked up at the sky.

He wondered where Levi, Armin and the Commander were? Armin would most likely be conscious now, and fighting with the other two. Eren looked around, surely they couldn't be that far behind him? After all Levi was humanities strongest. Apparently. And Eren believed it, Levi certainly looked it.

He sighed, and thaught about Levi slaying the titan earlier. He had so much skill and confidence he realised nothing could even scratch that man. Eren wanted to be like Levi, he was just so..., just so god damned perfect! He was beautiful- could you even describe a man as beautiful? Eren reckoned you could- intelligent, and strong. He was nice too. Though everyone else seemed so afraid of him. Eren wondered if he had ever been afraid of him. He couldn't imagine it.

He was suddenly woken from his day dreams by heavy breathing and footsteps. He turned hope in his eyes, expecting Levi, Armin and the Commander to greet him with smiling faces, and tell him they had easily slaughtered the two titans. He was met with a shock.

Levi was in Erwin's arms, covered in blood- so, so much blood. So much so, his skin, instead of being its usual pale colour was a deep crimson, that over the past twelve hours had become all to familiar to Eren. Erwin was in an absolute state, with bloodied hair and dried blood peeling off his neck and shoulders. His usually neat hair was all over the place, and his usually bright blue eyes were grey and red from crying. But- but where was Armin?

Then Eren saw him, draped over Erwin's shoulder like a piece of pray from a hunt. A large blade was wrenched in his shoulder, and blood was slowly dripping from the wound. His usual peaceful, innocent face was twisted in a frown, clearly in pain. He let out a gag, and looked away, it was disgusting.

What the HELL had happened? What had happened to 'Humanities Strongest?' What had happened to staying alive?

He reached out to Erwin, and opened his mouth, but no noise would come out. Erwin looked at him with an emotion Eren couldn't read. He took Eren's hand, and pulled him closer. Eren looked up at him, and shook his head, mouth still open.

"They will be ok." Erwin whispered. "I'm trained in medical." He set Levi down, and Eren could suddenly see why he was unconscious. His ankle had a bone sticking out of it, and, this was absolutely disgusting, a hole through his hand. Fighting the urge to throw up, he slowly crouched down, and gathered the man in his arms.

"Levi! Wake up!" He whispered. Levi didn't show any sign of hearing him. Eren hugged the older man to his chest, and kissed his forehead. "Levi, please!"

Erwin shook his head. "He won't wake up Eren. I need to do an emergency operation on him, and manipulate the bone back into his place- and his hand- God knows how I'm gunna fix that." He sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"W-what about Armin? You will make him better too- right? You have to!" He tugged on Erwin's cape. Erwin nodded.

"I will try. He should be easier than Levi to stabilise." He heaved Armin off his shoulder.

"Armin is easily fixed- though he will be out for about a month." Eren sighed in relief.

"Though Levi- I doubt if he can ever fight again. His foot will be permanently damaged." He sighed.

"Hopefully though Levi will do what he normally does, and push through."

Eren nodded drastically.

Suddenly, Levi stirred. Eren and Erwin gasped, and leant closer to him.

"Levi? Levi it's me Eren!" Eren whispered. Levi let out a small moan, and opened his eyes slowly. He looked into Eren's, and clearly relaxed.

"Levi? Oh thank god." Erwin said, and wiped his fore head.

"My foot hurts a bit." Levi muttered.

"Well it would. But Erwin's gunna fix it!" Eren beamed. He picked up Levi's body so the man was lying in his lap.

"Erwin, are you all Right?" Levi asked. Erwin nodded.

"I'm fine Levi, and so is Eren. The three of us refuse to die you see- were too stubborn." He laughed, blue eyes awake and shining again. Levi nodded sleepily.

"Go back to sleep if you want Levi- we will look after you." Eren whispered.

Levi didn't need to be told again, he closed his eyes, and was soon far away again.

Erwin stood up.

"I'm gunna operate now Eren, but not here in the open. Please help me carry them into the house over there."

Eren looked down at the two bodies belonging to his friends, and back at Erwin. He really hoped Erwin could make them better- after all, if he couldn't, who could?


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening my friends. How's life? Sorry this took so long- but we got there! Ican't tell you the amount of times I wanted to put derogatory references to Erwin's eyebrows in this chapter- I had to forcibly restrain myself. I also had to write it three times, but I am happy with it now. Anyway- bye! Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer** \- Obv it's not mime, or Levi would have kissed Eren longgggg ago.

 **Warnings** \- bad language, gore, hugs, character death, threats, and whatever else is here.

 **CHAPTER** **6**

 **ERENS POINT OF VIEW.**

Eren peered down at Levi and Armin with fascination and worry. They looked so peaceful, almost like they were in the middle of a happy dream. Armin had golden hair falling over his eyes and Levi's lips were slightly parted.

They were both lying on a large wooden table, and Erwin was currently cleaning some of the knives he had found in the kitchen. Eren could only assume they were to be used for the surgery. It had started raining while Erwin had moved them all inside, and now the rain was washing away all the blood that had smeared on the cobbled streets below. Eren walked over to the window, and stared. He hated rain he decided. It was too- too depressing.

"Eren?" The Commander asked. Eren spun round and looked up at his superior.

"Yes Sir?" He cocked his head.

"I am going to start now. I want you to wait in the room next door, and not come in." Erwin stated. Eren gasped, and shook his head violently.

"What? No way! I want to be here! They're my friends just as much as yours!"

Erwin sighed and put his head in his hands.

"And that's why I'm telling you to wait outside." He started.

"But-"

"No. Listen. It's not going to be nice Eren, and I don't want you to see them listen that. You're too young, and I can try and save you from seeing some things. They will be fine, I promise! They mean as much to me as they do to you." Erwin pleaded. Eren considered talking back, but he knew that he couldn't get out of this. With regret he trudged next door, stealing one last look at the people who mattered so much to him.

"Good lad." Erwin smiled. "It's gunna be fine, I promise."

 **XXX**

 **LEVIS POINT OF VIEW**

Levi woke with a start, chest heaving and mind spinning. His foot and leg hurt like they had been ripped out of their sockets and tossed under a carriage before being clued back onto him. His hand stung like hell, and Levi wondered why he had even woken up. Slowly and carefully he raised his hand up to his face so he could take a look at it- but to his dismay, (or was it relief?) it was all bandaged up and out of view.

How did he get like this- it was hard to remember he had to admit. All he remembered was thinking about Eren, flashes of Erwin and two titans. Then a pain like no other and darkness. He rubbed his forehead with his good hand.

He looked to his side and saw Armin shirtless with a large white bandage wrapped around his torso lying on the table next to him. The young boy was unconscious and laying flat, like someone on a coffin. It was worrying to see such a lively and excited boy rendered to deathly silence. He looked to the other side and felt a sigh of relief to see Eren laying down with his mouth open wide in a snore and hair falling over his closed eyes. He quickly scanned the boy for injuries, but couldn't see any. Thank god.

As he woke up more, and blinked the sleep from his eyes, he became aware that Eren's arm was flopped over Levi's body, and someone had used their cape to make a makeshift blanket for him. He shuffled closer to Eren, wincing as he did so, and buried his head into the boys chest and closed his eyes.

His small hands found their way snaking around Eren's waist so he was hugging Eren back, and he bathed in the warmth radiating off his body. Although the pain was still there, Eren seemed to override it, so it was like white noise in the background. He made it bearable. He was just dropping off again, not really caring about all the unanswered questions, and just glad that he seemed okay, when a chuckle was heard from the corner of the room.

Levi jumped about eight feet in the air, but kept his arms around Eren, refusing to let this rare moment end.

"Erwin." He hissed. "What's so funny?"

Erwin giggled again, (Levi didn't really have Erwin down as a giggler, but he was doing it more and more recently) and he pointed at Levi.

"You, you sod."

"Got a problem Blondie?" Levi muttered darkly from the table.

"No, not at all. Just remembering, what was it you said? Hmmmm, oh yes! Something about only lust wasn't it?" He toyed playfully.

Levi cursed. Damn- he was busted.

"Fuck off." He whispered, and turned away from his friend.

"Whatever you say Levi, whatever you say. I'm just glad your ok. We will however, be chatting about this later." He smiled, and paced out of the room quietly. Levi groaned and went back to cuddling Eren. He soon dropped back off, but his sleep was filled with pain, screams and dark smiling faces towering over him.

 **XXX**

Three hours later he woke up again, feeling a lot better than he had a while ago. The pain had subsided a bit, and he was actually able to move his toes an inch. He opened his eyes a crack, and was shocked to see Eren staring back at him. He blinked in surprise and instantly made to move away from the brunette, but Eren just smiled at him and nuzzled Levi's shoulder.

"How ya feelin' Levi?" Eren asked, innocently.

"Better thank you Eren. How about you?" He whispered back.

"Glad you are ok, I thought you and Armin were going to- you know." He looked uneasy, and Levi understood.

"Yeah- I do." He replied.

"I remembered something Levi!" Eren whispered, and Levi was suddenly awake.

"What?" He asked.

"It came to me in a dream. It was in training for the Survey Corps, but I remember mastering my 3DMG gear for the first time. It hadn't worked before because it was broken, but I got a new one and made it work. I can see it as clearly as I can see you." Eren whispered excitedly. Levi gave a small smile.

"That's good." He replied.

"Can I ask something weird?" Eren asked. Levi swallowed, this couldn't be good. He nodded anyway.

"Why don't you ever smile? Like, I've know you for about three days, and I have seen you smile about once, and even that was a small one."

"Well Eren, I just don't want to anymore. I just don't see much reason to, the situation we're in." He shrugged. Eren considered this and looked at him sadly.

"Oh. Ok. I think you should. Even your little smile looked nice. It's going to waste."

Levi was taken back, but he thanked Eren none the less. What an odd thing to say.

"Your a good hugger." Eren breathed, and he wrapped his long leg around Levi's.

"I assume we did this before my accident."

Levi stiffened, how should he answer this? Say yes, and when Eren got his memories back he would know Levi had lied, but say no, and Eren may stop. He didn't want to be seen as a lier, so he mustered up the courage to tell the truth.

"Um- no Eren. This, this is the first time." He replied. To his relief and shock, Eren just grinned at him, and buried himself deeper in the smaller man.

"The old me was missing out then." He said. Levi didn't answer, he was too busy thinking about how close Eren was to him. How if he only moved about three inches he would be kissing Eren. Oh how he wanted too, three inches would be all he would have to move, three inches. But he stopped himself. Eren was fifteen- fifteen. He must keep that in mind.

Eren looked at Levi with curiosity, and cocked his head.

"You ok Levi- you look deep in thought."

Levi hummed in response, and averted his eyes from Eren's beautiful face before things got worse.

"Have I annoyed you with too many questions?" Eren asked.

"What! No! Of course not Eren." Levi turned back to the boy, wanting to assure him he was fine.

"Ah- ok. Tell me if I do." He said. "Why does Mikasa hate you Levi?"

"Ah, well, I don't think hate is the word. Just more jealous. It was to do with before you had your accident." Levi replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, this may seem weird, but I may as well tell you I guess. Before your accident, you claimed to have romantic feelings for me, while Mikasa had feelings for you. Now, I guess that she is trying to steer you away from me so you can be with her now. She's a good girl really Eren, and an excellent soldier. You should consider her." Levi said, wanting to play fair. Eren's face lit up in shocked surprise, and he suddenly looked at

Levi in a new way. His eyes grew in awe, and he seemed to trace the outlines of the older mans face.

"What? I liked you?" Levi shifted uncomfortably.

"Well you said so."

"Hm. Well that explains why Mikasa isn't keen on you. Were we together?" Eren pondered.

"Well, um, no. In fact I didn't even know till the day of your accident." Levi responded.

"Oh." Eren said, with no real clue as to what he was thinking in his answer. Levi averted his gaze, and stared intently at the table beneath them as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Did you like me back?" Eren whispered after a delay. Levi, still keeping his eyes averted, shook his head.

"Not in the way you wanted me to." He breathed, barely heard. Eren gave no answer to this, but instead and much to Levi's distress, let go of the man and shuffled backwards from him.

Levi, wanting to avoid any more questions and awkwardness decided to try and get up.

He sat up, without looking at the titan shifter. His hand and leg burnt like nothing, but he ignored it and closed his eyes in determination.

He could do this.

He was the strongest human alive.

He was going to do this.

He swallowed and carefully swung his legs over the table. With all of his courage that Eren had given him, and all of his determination he slowly lowered himself onto the ground. He hissed loudly, and cursed. It hurt- it bloody well hurt. But he stayed standing up. That was good. He locked his eyes onto an old vase set on a shelf on the Opposite side of the room, only about two meters away. He was going to walk to there and back.

The first step was horrible, but he kept going, feeling Eren's gaze on his back. By the forth he was nearly there, and starting to find a way to push the pain aside. He made it to the vase, and using the shelf to steady himself, turned around. Eren was sitting on the bed with his legs draped over, watching him with a blanc face.

"Your doing well." He stated. Was that- resentment lingering in his voice?

Levi got a clear look at Armin lying on the table, his bandages a bit bloodier then they had been earlier. He was still dead straight, with his arms and legs stiff beside him. Levi hoped for Eren's sake he would make it.

He had just walked back when he heard footsteps echoing from the next room, and the door opened to reveal Erwin. He was fully kitted up in his gear and his cape was bloodied quite badly. Had he been out?

"Commander?" Eren cocked his head in confusement.

"I'm sorry Levi, but I just went and sent everyone else home. No point them waiting and dying here for us." He sighed. "Were on our own."

"WHAT!" Eren yelled, and sprung off the table.

"Good call Erwin." Levi stated, ignoring Eren's reaction. Erwin nodded his thanks.

"Good call? Are you out of your mind Levi? You, you can hardly walk, Armin is nearly dead and I am practically usless! What were you thinking Commander?" He rasped.

"No need to get his memory back, same old Eren." Erwin groaned, and he went to start taking off his gear.

"What the Hell is that meant to mean?" Eren spat, taking a step foreword. Levi put out his hand to grab Eren back before he did anything stupid, but Eren, seeing his move, and knowing he had the upper hand, dodged it.

"Calm down Eren. Its no big deal. Just sit down. It's been a hard enough day as it is, don't make it worse." Erwin said, emphasising the command. God this boy was mental.

"No. I don't want to. I know you all know what your doing, but in my mind, I have only existed for two days, and I don't want to die not knowing who I was!" He retorted. Levi supposed that Eren was telling the truth, he hadn't even known his name two days ago, let alone anything else.

Erwin's eyebrows rose, and he stood up, suddenly towering over Eren. Eren looked like he may back down, any sane person looking at the Commander now would. Instead he did the predictable Eren thing and took a step closer. Levi, bearing the pain and not wanting his friends to fight, also stood up, and took Eren's arm. Eren shook him off, sending Levi into a wobbling mess. He let out another hiss as he fell to the floor and screamed as he landed on his hand.

Erwin, actually engaged and paying attention now that his friend was hurt, walked over to Eren, picked him up and dumped him on the table. Before the boy could get away, he quickly tied his hands behind his back with a strap from his gear. He then, ignoring the look Eren gave him walked over to the wimpering Levi and lifted him up, cradleing him close to his chest. He carefully placed him in a chair near the vase.

He faced Eren again.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing young man? Levi could have lost his ability to walk had you undone all the hard work I had done. You are lucky he fell on his hands." He barked. Eren did not show any emotion apart from anger.

"Well maybe it has something do do with what he said to me before the mission all went wrong. Maybe I had simply had enough of him thinking he could just do what he wanted and say what he wanted to me. Maybe- _I didn't like it._ "

Levi, clearly pushing the pain aside, stood up, and was suddenly not the slightly happy man Eren had seen so far. He may have been the shortest in the room, but he looked the biggest, and his eyes were fixed on Eren alone. Erwin couldn't help but smirk. Levi may like Eren, but god help the boy. He was in trouble now.

Eren, realising this, whimpered.

"And what did I say to upset you so much?" He sarcastically asked.

"That I was disgusting and for me never to speak to you again." Eren said, looking to Erwin for help. None came.

"That's a lie and you know it." Levi snarled, confused. He had never said that!

"Not this mission, the last one. I remember you know." Eren retorted. Levi's and Erwin's eyes grew alike, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed a lot. Erwin looked at Levi, and Levi looked at Eren. Levi felt guilt at first, but then the dawning realisation of what Eren had said kicked in, and he started to feel his blood boil.

"Have you been lying this whole time? You fucking, lying Brat! All I did for you, all I went through? For nothing? You remembered everything?" Levi viciously threatened. If he looked scary before, he looked hideous now. "How dare you."

Erwin had only seen him this angry before, when Isabelle and Furlan had died. He took a step back, this was going to be bad. He did not however, help Eren. He deserved whatever he was going to get.

Eren shook his head in fear, and his eyes pleaded for a chance.

"No, no, no. Only that one bit. Only the bit where you turned me down, the rest I can't remember- I swear!" He begged. If his arms hadn't have been tied he would have been waving them frantically.

"Bull shit. I will give you one last time to tell the truth, you coward." Levi took another step foreword, picking up a sword from Erwin's canister lying on the floor as he did so. It's sharp metal gleamed in the light as much as his eyes.

Eren started to sob, and inched closer to Armin who was still lying almost dead on the table.

"I am! Please believe me Levi! I woke up, and I didn't even know my own name! All I knew was that a man I had loved called Levi had hurt me, and I can remember the whole conversation! Nothing else! Armin told me, he told me that my mother was eaten in front of me! And I can't even remember her name or what she looked like! All I could remember was you! But I couldn't say anything- people might have found out about what had happened! So I pretended I couldn't remember it- like everything else." He chocked out, between tears. He was clearly fearing for his life, and he had every right to.

Erwin, believing the boy, stepped foreword, and carefully took the sword from Levi.

"Let's just put that here, hmm Levi?" He calmly said, before chucking his sword and all the others out the window. They clattered on the ground below. Eren looked at Erwin with thankful eyes, but back to Levi with fearful ones.

"Please..." he Begged.

Levi squinted his eyes, and looked at Erwin for help. What should he do? Trust Eren, or his gut? Erwin looked to Eren and nodded his head, saying that he believed the boy. Levi considered this, and after a moment padded back to his chair and sat down, back to Eren. Had he really just done that? He loved Eren, so, so much, and a moment ago, he had been threatening to kill him?

He wanted to cry, so much. But he couldn't. No wonder Eren had seemed so different and closer to Armin lately. Who would want to be with someone after they had said that to you? It had clearly hurt him so much that it was the only thing that stuck with him after all that he had been through. Hurt him more than his mother dying.

Eren let out an audible sigh of relief beside him, but kept up his sobbing. Levi heard the rain start to quicken up outside, and in that moment he wished he didn't exist.

 **XXX**

 **ERWINS POINT OF VIEW- cuz why not?**

They were both going mad, Erwin reasoned. Raving, stark mad. Levi, after years of bottling up his emotions was starting to release them all at once, and knowing there was nothing he could do about it, had decided to bring down as many people down as he could with him. It was clear he liked Eren a lot though, anyone else he would have slaughtered on the spot and shown no mercy. And Eren- Eren had clearly lost the will to live.

Erwin had seen it before. Whenever someone, someone smart, had reached their emotional capacity, their consciousness would go into a type of lockdown, almost like a deep sleep, and leave the body behind to sort everything out. It rarely came back, and died along with the person not long after, not able to function properly. It was clear now, he had generally believed it to be amnesia, but now he realised what it really was.

To be honest, he was shocked that Levi hadn't slipped into it yet. But it wasn't uncommon in the Survey Corps.

He walked over to Eren, and untied him, certain that the boy wasn't going to do anything stupid. His hands went straight to his mouth as he let out a muffled silent scream, before flopping down onto the hard, scratched wood and hugged the almost lifeless body of Armin. Erwin was surprised the blonde had lasted this long. When he had been operating on him, he had realised that he had internal bleeding from a large artery. He had attempted to stitch it up, but he neither had the skill, nor nerves to attempt after the stitching broke the first time. He had hoped to get him to the doctor, but that clearly wasn't going to work now.

It seemed Armin Arlert may never see daylight again, and instead die a slow and painful death on an old table in a cold, abandoned house. He did not have the guts to tell Eren, who only hours ago had been holding his hand and laughing with him.

And all of this was Erwin's fault. He had been playing this game for too long, and for too hard, and it had caught up with him. Levi, his only real friend still alive had been seriously injured. Many, if not all of his squad from yesterday were dead. And he didn't even want to think about how many people had died before he managed to go out and tell them to return to the safety of home.

Not being able to watch Eren and Armin without resisting the urge to throw up, he went over to Levi.

"We better get moving Levi, it is titan territory here, we need to try and get home and get you to a real doctor. Arlert is beyond saving, he has an hour at most. I say we leave him here, and go now, while the rain weakens the titans senses." Levi looked up at him, then at Armin, and nodded.

"Eren, come over here please." Erwin asked, kindly and softly. Eren obeyed silently, and shuffled over to Erwin.

"Now, this is going to be hard to hear, but Armin isn't going to make it Eren. He-" he stopped, looking at the distress in Eren's face. He sighed, and put his head in his hands, before breathing out deeply.

"He's nearly dead. And if we want to survive we have to leave now. We can't bring him, he will slow us down. I- I'm so sorry Eren." He whispered, close to crying.

"What?" Eren said.

"We have to go now Eren, I will give you ten minutes to say goodbye." Erwin smiled sadly.

"But you said he would be ok. You promised!" He cried.

"I- there was nothing I could do! I tried, believe me Eren I tried so hard!" He pleaded.

"But- why? Why him?" Eren was talking more to himself now than anyone. Erwin let him. Eren stood up, and walked back over to the bed. He peered down at Armin, and reached for his hand.

"He never did anything. Not to anyone. And, and he was going to take me to the ocean. It was going to end happily." Eren let go of his hand and reached into Armin's trouser pocket, and pulled out a long gold chain with a blue crystal hanging on the end of it. Erwin had seen it under Armin's top earlier, and had put it there to keep it safe. Eren hung it over his neck, and it made a clunk as it banged against his key.

"I will remember you Armin." Eren smiled down. "With this, and your beautiful smile, I will remember you. I will keep our promise Armin. I will get to the ocean, and I will kill very single titan remaining in your, and your honour alone. You shall not die in vain my dear friend. I will keep you alive in my memories." Erwin bit his tongue. He would not cry.

He placed a kiss on his forehead, and unbuttoned his cloak and placed it over his friend. With that, he turned around- and that's when Erwin saw it.

The same anger from before- the same unconditional blood lust was festering in his eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. No fifteen year old should look like that. Even Levi must have noticed it from his corner- because he gave a small smirk, and stood up- knowing Eren was now changed.

"Alright Commander." Eren's eyes glinted. "Let's get going. We have a job to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya. Right I am so sorry about not getting this up- but I had writers block- so yeah. Feel free to have a go at me in comments. How are we all? Has everyone seen the release dates for the OVA's? If not they are,**

 **8th December 2017,**

 **9th April 2018 and**

 **9th August 2018.**

 **Aghhh- so excited! This chapters a bit rubbish, will try to do better next time. Sorry. Please remember to review!**

 **Disclaimer- come on, It's not mine.**

 **Warnings- nothing much- for once.**

 **XXX**

 **ERENS POINT IF VIEW**

Armin was dead. Dead. Eren kept sating this over and over again to himself as he walked with his Commander and - it just wasn't fair how someone as sweet and cute as Armin ended up dead, and someone like Eren, a lier and hopeless monster got to live. R

He looked down at his feet and fumbled with the material from his cape, traint not to cry. He couldn't cry at the moment, he had to keep his promise. He would allow himself to scream and wail when the titans were all dead. Every single one.

The rain was streaming down like a shower, a very cold shower. Eren had trouble seeing where Levi was hobbling next to Erwin, let alone ten meters in front of him. He was petrified. At any second, anything could come sneaking out of the gloom and grab him, he wouldnt even hear it coming for the torrents of water thrumming down were so loud. So loud it hurt his already painful head.

It felt so heavy, like it was an effort to keep it up. He hoped that would go away in time.

"Eren." His head shot up to see Levi trying to speak to him over the rain.

"Yes Sir?" He replied, feeling rather scared of the shorter man.

"I wanted to apologise again. I- I dont know if you remember, but I am not really the nicest person Eren. In fact- Im horrible. I am easily angered and am always on the edge. I am sorry I keep lashing out at you. I don't want to kill you. I like you" He yelled over the loud thrum of the rain.

"And- I just wanted to tell you that if you dont want to be friends anymore- I understand. And I will leave you alone. But if you do- so do I."

Eren thaught for a while. He could tell that Levi had been to Hell and back from his time in the Survey Corps, and that was probably what had made him like this. From what he could tell, nobody in this job was completely sane.

He did like Levi. In an odd way- it was like he even liked the broken parts of him. But he didn't want to keep getting beaten up.

Oh, why did he care? It didn't matter if he was friends with the Captain or not, Armin was dead. Whatever he did wouldn't bring the smiling blonde back. He honestly didn't care either way.

"Yes, alright. Whatever Captain." He said, and kept looking at his shoes. So he was rather shocked when he felt Levi's hand entwine with his. But he didnt show any emotions or hold Levi's hand back, so his just sat there. Levi's hand was cold and wet from the rain, but there was still a warmth hiding behind it.

"Eren, I'm sorry about Armin. I really am." Levi mumbled.

"Sorry won't bring him back. Nothing will." Eren replied, in a rather bitter way.

Levi looked up at Eren in a way that the boy couldn't read, then away. He let go of Eren's hand, and turned to go back to Erwin. Eren just kept walking, not caring or missing Levi's presence. The rain continued to fall.

 **XXX**

It was about two hours later the rain had finally let up. The small party had crossed the wall and were now walking across titan territory bound for home. They still had about eight miles to go, and already darkness could be seen closing in. Eren was slightly worried they wouldn't make it back.

Levi still hadn't moved to talk to Eren or walk with him, and he had instead chosen to walk next to Erwin. Eren was now wishing he could still be there with Levi. He knew he had mistreated Levi, and pushed him away earlier, but he still was finding it hard to care.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had taken off Armin. It really was beautiful, with it's almost glowing blue crystal and silver swirls. He wondered where Armin had got it. He hoped he would remember later on.

"Eren, we need to pick up the pace if we are gunna make it back before dark." The Commander called over. Eren nodded, and sped up a bit. He really didn't want to be stuck out here when it was dark, it was scary enough as it was. Not being able to see where you going would be petrifying. Just knowing that anything could jump out at any time and attack. The hairs on Eren's back rose, and he subconsciously shuffled closer to Levi and Erwin.

"Hm. Getting dark." Levi mumbled looking up at the sky. Eren fought the urge to clap and say 'great observation Captain!'. Instead he just nodded.

"Indeed Levi. We should be back within an hour and a half if we pick up the pace a tad- can you do that?" Erwin asked, peering down at Levi's bandaged foot. Eren couldn't care less about Levi's foot.

"Yes, we don't want that getting hurt- do we?" He said in a mocking voice. Erwin shot him a warning glance, and he looked down at his feet. Time to shut up.

Levi ignored Eren, and replied with a quiet yes.

Eren glanced up and smiled weakly at the break in the misty clouds. The stars were plentiful and shining bright like a million sapphires, and Eren was once again reminded of the promise of the ocean with his friends, now shattered into pieces and swept into piles into Eren's mind. He clutched Armin's necklace, and whimpered. He missed him. It had been only a few hours and he was already missing him so, so, much. He knew it would only get worse as time went by. Tears were now sliding silently down his face. Eren didn't care.

All he wanted was for this to be over- he wanted to remember everything, even the bad bits, and just be free of these horrible walls. He wished that he hadn't been thrown into this horror story reality, and he could just live a life where he could love who he liked without worrying about them being killed, or go outside and not expect to be eaten alive, or a world where humanities only hope at staying alive was so few in numbers, they had to recruit children to fight. He just wanted to curl up in his mothers arms- whoever she was- and go to sleep.

He wasn't crying as silently now, he making ugly sobbing noises, and his nose was running. He wiped it on his jacket.

"You know, I read somewhere that broken people are the most beautiful." Erwin suddenly sighed. Eren looked up from his jacket, shamelessly blubbering. Had Erwin been watching him all this time?

"But I don't think that's true. I think the most beautiful people are the ones who have been broken, but keep going despite that."

"How poetic." Levi mumbled. He rolled his eyes visibly, and carried on with his determined limping.

"I'm just saying Eren, don't give up just yet. You are young and still have lots going for you."

"Like what?" Eren sniffed.

"Like Mikasa. Like Levi. Like your memories." Erwin replied.

"S'pose."

"Not suppose, you do." Levi chipped in. "Until every single thing you love has been taken from you, or left, you keep going. For their sake."

Erwin grinned at this.

"You just proved my point Levi. The most beautiful ones don't stop."

Levi, realising his mistake, just tutted and crossed his arms. Eren considered Erwin's words, but kept quiet. He continued walking, and prayed they would get back quickly.

 **XXXX**

Much, much later, the wall was finally within sight and Eren nearly cried from relief. The bright flame torches lighting the tops had an almost homely feel to it, and it really was a sight for sore eyes. Finally the gate was pulled up for them, and the quaint city of Trost lay before them. The moon was high in the sky by now, and it reflected on the city beautifully.

"Eren, because of your condition, and what just happened, you will be sleeping with one of us tonight. I do not care who, that is your choice." Erwin said.

"Levi." Eren replied without even thinking. Wait- what? He was angry with Levi! Why had he said that? But it was too late, Erwin had already wished his goodnights- and promises to meet in the morning when they had all had more sleep. Levi and Eren stood there looking awkwardly at each other for a while, and then Levi muttered a 'come on then', and he started leading the way to where he lived.

Eren was shocked to see that Levi didn't live in the normal grand houses that officers were offered, but instead he lived in an old, battered-down upstairs of a miniature house. It was a snug apartment, with three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, and a resting room with a small cooking erea. Levi lit the candles, and drew all of his shutters. He then faced Eren.

"You take the bed. I will have the floor in here." Levi stated.

"What? No way. I'm your subordinate, I take the floor that's how it works." Eren replied stubbornly, and as if to prove his point he sat down in front of the fire Levi had lit.

"You know what- let's just share the bed. Just- just let's just pretend the others not there- ok?" Eren realised this meant- we don't hug. He was more than happy with that.

"Fine- whatever." He said, and padded off to the bedroom. Levi followed.

Eren removed his jacket, and placed his key next to it on the bedside table, before getting into bed. He left Armin's pendant hang freely round his neck. That wasn't coming off. The feel of a mattress was very much welcomed, and he buried under it- ignoring Levi's glare boring into the back of his head. He doubted he was going to sleep, but the rest was much needed.

"Please turn around- I want to look at you." Levi whispered. Eren turned around. Levi's hair was falling in his eyes and onto the pillow he was resting on, and he was gazing at Eren with an odd fascination. Eren suddenly wanted to forgive Levi, for everything he had ever done.

"I am so, so sorry about Armin. I really am." He wispered. "And about my actions. I can tell you are still pissed you know- I'm not blind." Eren had thought as much.

"Hm. Yeah. I really do forgive you now." Eren mumbled, and he closed his eyes. He could feel Levi still looking at him, but he was so, so tired, that despite the traumatic events of the day, he soon feel into a fitful sleep.

 **XXX**

 _Where- where was he? Moonlight was falling over the rolling hills before him like a blanket, but at the same time, rain was pouring from the sky so heavily it was like someone was wringing out a wet sponge. His hair and torso was so wet, drops of water was running down his face and legs. Except this water was red, blood red. He tried to wipe it off, but it only started to smear everywhere, and if it possible, it started to get thicker._

 _Out of the darkness a boy walked, and confronted him. He too had the blood pouring down him, except his was coming out of his tear ducts. His blonde hair was flattened with the rain, and his once blue eyes grey. The boy looked at him, and cocked his head, then opened his mouth and screamed._

 _He covered his ears with his hands, but soon moved them in disgust when he found they too were bleeding. The scream was loud, so, so loud. It was going to burn his ears. Then out of nowhere, the blonde boy dropped to the floor, lifeless, but still screamed, although dead. He had to run, had to get away from that noise, but wherever he went, the blood that was pouring down his body got thicker and thicker until he had trouble seeing. Then it all went black._

 **A/N Yeah- if you can't tell, that last bits Eren dreaming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening everyone! How's life treating y'all? This chapter was fun to right, as Im sure you will soon see why. I won't blab on too much, but please remember to review, even if it's criticism!**

 **Disclaimer- nope nope not mine.**

 **Warnings- bad language and fluff. Don't like don't read.**

 **XXX**

 **ERENS POINT OF VIEW**

When he woke, Levi was long gone. The bed was wet from Eren's sweat still residing from his nightmares, and he tried to shake them from his mind. It didn't work. The light was pouring in through the window, as bright and as sunny as ever, and Eren subconsciously made a grumbling noise as he sat up. He didn't feel sunny at all.

Levi's room was more clear now lit by natural light, and Eren had to admit, it felt quite homely. He could understand the appeal of living here. There was a note on the bedside table, clearly writt n by the older man, and Eren reached to pick it up. He instantly recognised Levi's handwriting, as if he had memorised before everything had gone to hell, which he probably had.

 _Eren,_

 _I am with Commander Smith sorting things out- I left you to sleep, but you need to be over as soon as possible. Don't worry, there will be food._

 _-Levi_.

At the mention of food Eren's stomach groaned, and he realised he hadn't eaten since his accident. No wonder he was starving. He stood up and put his jacket on- he had been so tired the night before that he hadn't even taken off his straps, then flattened down his hair so it didn't look too bad. Not that it ever looked brilliant.

Stepping out of the room, he had a quick look around before moving towards the stairs. He closed the door behind him, and walked down and out the small building. He blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright mid-day light, and tried to work out exactly where he was. The street before him was packed with life- people running, people selling things, people buying the things being sold, and children playing.

Eren, having planned a route to Erwin's office, which was in the Military part of the city, squeezed through everyone.

"Hey!"

"Hey you! Scout!" Eren's head spun round, to see a middle aged man waving a loaf of bread. He cocked his head in confusion- what would this man want with him?

"Yes- you! Come here!" The man yelled. The street suddenly didn't seem so lively, as people slowed to see what was going on. Eren walked over and tried to smile.

"Yes Sir- may I help?"

The man laughed- actually laughed at this.

"I wouldn't know Son! How old are you?"

"Fifteen Sir." Eren replied. He didn't want a fight today, which he could feel brewing. He just wanted to find Levi.

The mans eyebrows shot up, and he made an odd scream of shock.

"Did you hear that everyone? He's fifteen!" The man yelled. The small crowd that had stopped to watch gasped.

"Please Sir, I have to go somewhere..." Eren started. He didn't get a chance to finish.

"The fate of our city- of humanity, in the hands of a fifteen year Old!" Eren flinched.

"Is this the best the Survey Corps can do? No wonder they are all dying!" The man bellowed. The crowd whispered amongst themselves, waiting to see Eren's reply.

"I'm sorry Sir, I have to go..." Eren stuttered, and he moved to go.

"What? Not a real man? Not gunna stick up for yourself?" The man taunted. Eren stopped in his tracks, and clenched his fists- not a fight- not today. He started walking again.

"Not lost anyone important enough to care huh? But being fifteen- I don't suppose that you have experienced real pain yet- not really cared about anyone enough. Mind you would have to be one needy fuck to want to be close to you... look at you..." The crowd shook their heads at this- maybe at Eren, maybe at the man. Eren didn't care.

He let out a loud scream of anger and turned around. The man smirked.

"How dare you! My mother, father, best friend and many more people I care about have died- and many of them for the cause of protecting people like you!" Eren yelled. He stayed where he was though, although this man was winding him up, Eren was trying to resist.

"That's a shame, mind- that's their jobs huh?" The man shrugged. Eren had had enough. A familiar old anger burst through his carefully constructed walls and flooded his mind. He ran forewords, quicker the man had obviously anticipated, and he punched the man dead in the stomach, before kicking him to the floor. Eren screamed and kicked him again- this time in the head. The crowd cheered.

"STOP!" Someone yelled. Eren didn't, he kept kicking, and the man was unconscious now. The crowd cheered him on, oblivious to the small figure weaving its way through the people.

"PRIVATE EREN JAEGER! I TOLD YOU TO STOP." Eren gasped, and turned to see Levi facing him with his arms crossed and his eyes full of anger. He stood to attention straight away- realising this was not the time to fling his arms around the Captain and hug him.

"What on Earth do you think you doing?" Levi growled. Eren swallowed- how was he meant to answer this?

"Sticking up for Humanities sacrifices Sir." The crowd spoke in hushed whispered whispers amongst them selves.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"He insulted my Mother, my Father, Armin, all my other dead friends- and the Survey Corps. I could not tolerate it Sir."

"Hm. Well- that is no excuse to beat up and nearly kill a man Jaeger. There will be an exceptional long punishment for this- and I will take you to the commander now. As for this man- is anyone here a doctor?" Levi asked. Someone stepped foreword and Levi gave them instructions on where to put the man and what to do. He then grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him from the scene, battling away the quite large audience that had now gathered. He pulled Eren away until they were out of sight, then let him go.

Eren gulped- this wasn't going to be good. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Levi stepped forewords, and Eren braced himself, it was coming, he was gunna- wait- was Levi hugging him? Eren opened his eyes a crack, and sure enough, Levi was. He raised his eyebrows in shock. That was unexpected.

He melted into the hug right away, and wound his arms around Levi's back and buried his head into his friends shoulder. It was warm and soft and Eren was just so happy to feel like he was being held and looked after, and for the first time since Armin's death he felt safe, like Levi's arms could cure everything and anything.

"Thank God you are ok." Levi whispered, before pulling back. Eren already missed the embrace.

"I'm fine- but Levi are you not angry?" Eren cocked his head.

"No- not at all. That man got what was coming. It's just if I didn't make a scene in front of those people the Scouts would get an even worse reputation. Don't worry- no punishment will be enforced."

"But-" Eren stammered.

"Unless of course that's what you want?" Levi raised his eyebrow and Eren shook his hands violently.

"No- no not at all."

"Good. Let's go see the Commander then."

On their way Levi explained how he had found Eren. It turned out that Eren had slept in so late Levi had come to find him, and happened along finding him. Eren could only thank that Levi had got there when he had. Sometimes Eren wondered what he would do without Levi.

 **XXX**

 **ERWINS POINT OF VIEW**.

Erwin sat in his office- his head in his hands. Levi and Eren were sitting in front of him, waiting do be dismissed so they could leave now all the needed paperwork had been filled out. He hated meetings like this- but they were a necessary.

The last thing Erwin had wanted or felt like was questioning Eren about yesterday- but protocol insisted he did. Eren's face throughout was blank, he was so clearly trying to cover up his loss and feelings. Levi had comforted him- or at least had done so as best as he could. Being social was never his forte.

"Alright. You can go now. Eren- not sure if Levi told you, but you have the next two days off, not including this one. Make the most of them." He said, and watched as the two boys stood up and went to move. To his surprise, Eren lingered by the door and turned around. Levi left.

"May I have a word Sir?" He asked.

"Yes- of course." Eren shut the door and sat down in front of the desk again.

"What's the matter?" Erwin asked. He felt stupid- literally everything could be the matter, the life they were living. Still, small talk.

"It's er- about the Captain." He stuttered, twiddling his hands. Erwin was shocked, that he hadn't expected.

"Well you must understand there will be some things I can't answer, but I will do my best." Erwin smiled. Eren nodded.

"Yeah- ok. I was, was just wondering, um, is he ok?" Eren said. "Because from what I have seen, he isn't. And no offence Sir, but you don't really seem ok either, and neither did Armin. But Levi seems the most, I don't know how to put it..." Erwin smiled to himself. This was quite cute really. It had been a long time since anyone had asked weather he was ok.

"I am not going to lie to you Eren. No, he isn't. Levi has lost many, many friends to titans, seem them eaten alive too many times, and less than one month ago he lost his second squad. You and him were the soul survivors." He muttered.

"Oh. What can I do to help?" Eren asked.

"Just be there for him. He has a very borderline personality, and can change very quickly, but don't let that fool you. He cares for you very much." Erwin hoped he hadn't let too much slip. The last thing Levi would want was Erwin blabbing his secrets to everyone.

Eren's eyes sparkled at this comment, and his cheeks flushes slightly. Erwin squinted at him- did Eren have feelings for Levi? He would have to find out.

"Can I ask you something Eren?" The boy nodded.

"Do you know about how you felt before the accident? For Levi I mean." It was a bit straight foreword, but it would do.

"Yeah. Levi told me. And I can kind of remember it too." He looked at the floor, flushed cheeks still remaining. "I, I may still like him. But you can't tell him!"

Erwin smirked. Bingo. That had taken pretty much no probing at all. This Eren was far less guarded than the old Eren.

"No, I won't. But I think you should." Erwin was on a roll now, he was starting to get excited.

"What? No way. Levi doesn't like anyone. Lest alone me." Eren shook his hands. Erwin fought the urge to laugh. It hit him that he was enjoying this, maybe in another, better life he was a matchmaker. He wanted to laugh again at his stupid idea.

"Well, you don't know till you try Eren. What if I told you I actually see him making an effort to be nice and sociable around you like he does nowhere else. And your hugging? Levi hasn't hugged anyone in over five years. You are clearly special to him."

"That's Levi being nice? God, what the hell is he like normally?" Eren gasped.

"An absolute asshole." Eren laughed. "He is only a slight asshole with you."

"I'm honoured. But I still don't know. It's Levi for God's sake, if I mess up, I'm gunna die. Like, properly die." Eren said, but Erwin could see the hope in his eyes growing.

"Something tells me you won't." Erwin grinned. "Now get out of my office, I have paperwork to do."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Eren stood up, and pretty much ran to the door.

"Anytime Eren. Anytime." Erwin winked.

Levi owed him a meal out, that was for certain.

 **XXX**

 **LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW**.

BANG! The door to his flat opened loudly, and Levi nearly jumped eight feet in the air. He turned from the kitchen to see Eren standing in the door breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his forehead. Levi gulped- god Eren looked hot. He pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"What the hell Brat? You could have knocked!" Levi groaned. Eren didn't reply, just walked towards him. He had the strangest look in his eyes, Levi could detect fear but the over emotion was too hard to read. What was going on?

"Eren? What is going on?" He cocked his head, and put down the food he was making. Eren just kept walking until he was less than five centimetres from Levi's face. Now Levi was confused. Had he said something wrong?

Eren put his hand to Levi's face, and the shorter man flinched at the touch.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Captain, but.." Eren trailed off, and in what felt like hours to Levi he slowly closed his eyes and drew closer to him. Levi's eyes widened with shock, and it was all he could do not to make a loud squeak. Eren kept going, oblivious to the rest of the world, and he brushed his lips against Levi's. It was soft, and gentle, and hardy there, like a single snowflake landing on a frozen lake. Feeling no response Eren pulled back after a mere three seconds, and opened his eyes. He gazed down sadly at Levi, then awkwardly started moving away. Levi could only stare with an open mouth and wide eyes.

What.

The.

Hell.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Guess I was wrong, I-I gotta go." He mumbled, before turning and trudging towards the still open door. Before he even knew what he was doing Levi reached out, grabbed Eren's arm, and spun him around with his superior strength.

"You are not wrong Eren. You never are..." He smiled. Genially smiled. It felt odd, but good. He had decided he had lost Eren once, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. No regrets right? That's what he had told Eren a month ago, now he was telling himself.

This time he made the move, and he stood on his tip toes and placed his lips to Eren's once again. Eren responded straight away, unlike Levi had, and he smiled into the kiss. And that was all it was. It didn't go any further, any deeper than Eren placing his arms around Levi's back and hugging him. And it was perfect.

Two weeks ago, anyone who had told Levi that he would have fallen in love (because that's what it was, Love. And it felt _beautiful_. Why had he tried to deny himself of this for so long?), lost, brought back and even kissed the ocean eyed wonder Eren Jaeger- monster to the rest of the world, he would have kicked them in the stomach. Yet here he was, doing just that.

Eren pulled back for air, and he cupped Levi's face.

"You make me feel safe. You make me feel at home." He smiled.

"As do you. I will protect you Eren. You will live." Levi promised.

That was when Levi realised, Eren may be his sickness, but he was also the cure. The cure to everything that had ever troubled Levi. And fuck him if it was selfish, but he was willing to go to Earths end to protect his antidote.

 **XXX**

 **Yo I feel like I need to say this isn't the end! There will be more! Xxx**


End file.
